


NovaHD Oneshots

by Cow_Flop



Category: cowchop
Genre: Cowchop - Freeform, Drug Use, Fluff, ImmortalHD, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, Smut, Swearing, UberHaxorNova - Freeform, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Flop/pseuds/Cow_Flop
Summary: Title says it all.Stories that may be triggering to uncomfortable for some will state so at the beginning.Requested stories are indicated by an asterisk(*).





	1. 420

**So this account is now a thing. I'm still trying to figure out how shit works here so it's gonna be a long fucking time before I'm really good to go dude. I'm fucking lost as hell. Just fucking bare w me alright? I'll get there eventually.**

***Marijuana usage***

**Smoke responsibly ✌**

\--

The living room was clouded in a smokey haze. The space reeked of dope, not that it mattered to James or Aleks. They figured a couple bottles of Febreeze would mostly get rid of the stench. No words were spoken. As the two silently passed the joint between them. 

James was thankful for it. He'd had a rough week and really need to wind down. What better way than to light up with your best friend and enjoy the quiet right? Much to his dismay however, Aleks soon broke the silence. 

"Dude! Lemme show you this trick I heard about!" Aleks exclaimed. James looked at him questioningly. "What it is?" Aleks adjusts his position so he's facing James. A devious smile plays on his face. "You have to close your eyes." James eyes him suspiciously. As if reading his mind, Aleks explains. "You'd never let me do it if your eyes are open." "Well if I wouldn't let do it when I can see, why the fuck would I let you do it with my eyes closed?!" 

He looked at the heavily glossed eyes of the younger man. It seemed as if they were pleading for an okay. "I promise you'll enjoy it." Aleks' voice was low. The tone made James shiver-not from fear, but arousal, maybe? His curiosity overpowered him and he caved. James sighed and closed his eyes. "Okay fine. But if I hate this, I'm never smoking with you again." Aleks squeaked excitedly beside him. "Trust me James, you won't hate this! I'm gonna tell you what you need to do alright?" 

James gave him a thumbs up. "Okay. I'm gonna hand you the joint and you take two long drags." Aleks hands it to him and James does what he was told. He felt the drug work its magic. "Now when I tell you to, I want you to take another hit, but this time hold it in." James nodded. He expected the command to come right after Aleks' last sentence, but it didn't. 

Instead, he felt couch shift, which he assumed meant that Aleks had gotten up. Irritated, James waited. When he was about to speak, he felt a weight on his lap. Is Aleks sitting on me? "Take the hit and hold it." He husked. James did as instructed and waited again, though he didn't have to wait long. Aleks put his hands on either side of James' face. The gesture made him tense up. He separated  his lips ever so slightly. 

Just as he did so, Aleks placed his open mouth on his. James's eyes shot open. He felt the air from his lungs being sucked out, or was it the smoke? James didn't know how to respond, but he liked it. Aleks pulled away and looked at him shyly. 

"Do it again." James took another drag and waited. Aleks blinked a few times, but happily obliged. He greedily took James' lips again. This time, he drew the smoke out slower, savoring the taste of James' lips. 

James felt something overcome him. He needed him. He needed Aleks' lips. When Aleks had finished his trick, James flicked his tongue across the Russian's bottom lip. Aleks inhaled, shocked by James' gesture. He pulled away to look at him, only to be met with James shoving the joint in his face. "Your turn." Aleks cautiously took it, taking the last hit it could give. He threw his head back, noting the familiar sensation, but James wasn't letting him enjoy it anymore. 

James forcefully grabbed his face and crashed their lips together, taking both the smoke and air out of Aleks. Aleks sensed the urgency of James' action and slid his tongue between their teeth. Soon the two found themselves engulfed in a desperate, sloppy kiss. 

Their teeth clicked together frequently; their hands grabbed at each other's hair. The sexual tension in the room had grown almost as thick as the smoke. They both needed air, but neither one wanted to stop. 

James moaned into Aleks mouth as he climbed higher on his lap. The noise only furthered Aleks' movement. Soon, he was grinding into him. James hadn't realized how hard he'd become until their bulges touched. 

"Aleks.." James gasped. "Please, we have to stop. I can't take much more." The two looked at one another. Both were flushed, hot, aroused, sweaty messes. Aleks responded by putting more pressure against James' crotch. He lifted his hips slightly as he threw his head back. "I can help with that, but only if you help with mine." Aleks ground himself against James again, making them both moan. James grasped Aleks' thighs and massaged them roughly, making him squirm. 

"Fine, but this stays between you and me alright? The last thing we need is the guys and fans giving us shit."


	2. I Just Wanna Tell You How I'm Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smutish stuff and sexting*

**James:**  
_I still need you Aleksandr_.

Aleks tried to hide his blush as he read the text. _Seriously? Now?_ He scratched at his arm trying to ignore the dirty messages flooding his phone. Apparently the quickie before leaving the CowChop house wasn't enough for James.

 **James** :  
_I need your skin on mine. I need your hands pulling at my hair while I kiss your neck. I need to hear you moan my name. "James.. J-James.."_

Aleks shifts under his blanket. "Goddammit James." He whispers, still holding his phone in his hands.

 **James** :  
_I love hearing you moan. It turns me on like you wouldn't believe.  You make the most beautiful sounds Aleksandr, you know that? I love when I'm the reason for your pleasure_.

Aleks notices his breath getting heavy. He closes his eyes and slowly exhales. The last thing he needs right now is a hard on, but he knew James wouldn't stop until he caved.

 **James:**  
_What I wouldn't give to have you here right now.. To feel you under me.. To feel me inside you.. Both of us panting and groaning together as you cry out for more. Of course I would happily oblige, but only after making you beg. You'd whine as I pull out, then I would softly touch your dick. A small, cute moan would leave your mouth and I'd smile. 'Say my name' I would demand_.

"Fuck." Aleks groaned. He felt himself growing. Slowly, he slid one of his hands into his boxers. He let out a a low moan as he touched himself.

 **James** :  
_Oh Aleksandr. My dear, sweet Aleksandr. I hope you're thinking of me like I am you. I hope you're jerking to me, because I'm jerking to you. I_ ** _need_** _you Aleksandr. I need you_ ** _bad_**.

 **Aleks** :  
_I love it when you call me Aleksandr. I need you too James. I need you so bad. I wish it was your hand on my dick_.

Aleks shakily sent the message. His body twitched. He was close. The familiar pressure started to build in his abdomen. He started jerking faster, wanting to finish soon.

 **James** :  
_Play_ _video_

Aleks let out a frustrated groan. He opened the video and hit play, not knowing what to expect. First, he heard James' grovelly voice. He said increasingly dirty things that pushed Aleks further to climax. However, he didn't expect the song in the back ground.to climax.

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

"GODDAMMIT!" Aleks yelled as he came. He didn't get quite the pleasure from the orgasm as he hoped. "Fucking asshole!" Aleks sat up in the bed and punched his covers. "Who's an asshole?" His girlfriend asked as she stepped outta the bathroom. _Shit_. He forgot she was here. "Uh, James. He told me to check out this video and he fucking Rick Rolled me." The female laughed. "How did you end up falling for that?"

She climbed in bed next to him, snuggling up to his side. "I thought it was gonna be something different." Aleks squirmed out of her grip and left the bed, making sure to discreetly grab his phone. "Sorry. I need to _clean up_. I'm all gross from today." His girlfriend frowned, but nodded. "Okay. I'll probably be asleep by the time your done, so good night." She turned to face the other side of the room. Aleks darted for the bathroom.

He looked the door and sighed. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted James.

 **Aleks** :   
_You're a fucking asshole, you know that?_

 **James** :  
 _I don't know what your talking about ;)_

**\--**

**Based off this post:**

**http://imagine-otp.tumblr.com/post/148204087735/imagine-your-otp**

 


	3. I Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Halsey and a lot of her songs give me inspiration, so take this oneshot inspired by Tokyo Narita.
> 
> *Swearing, Smutish stuff*

**_2016- Night_ **

Aleks gazed out to the cityscape as it came to life for the night, a near empty beer bottle in his right hand. Tears stained his cheeks. His face twisted into a grimace. He stumbled forward as a hard sob escaped his lungs. Aleks caught himself before he face planted into the floor to ceiling window. "Goddammit James!" He shouted to no one. "I fucking hate you! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" His fist collided with the window and he let out an agonizing yell. He let go of the bottle in his other hand. It shattered on the dark hardwood. The liquid went everywhere as the room filled with the smell of alcohol. Aleks tried to move his left hand fingers, but winced in pained. _Broken—just like his relationship._  
  
  


**_2014- Evening_ **   
  
  


"C'mon Aleks! Can't you just move it? My back is fucking killing me!" James whined. Aleks frowned. "Your back wasn't bothering you five minutes ago." He crossed his arms. "Yeah, because I wasn't moving a heavy fucking couch asshole!" James responded. Aleks still wasn't convinced. "You can tough it out for a little longer dude." James narrowed his eyes. "I'm not kidding Aleks. My back really is killing me." "I'm not kidding either James. Help me move this piece of shit and then I'll rub your back for as long as you want. Promise." The older man sighed and grabbed his end of the couch. "Fine, but if I pull something or some other shit, it's on you." 

Aleks rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up and take it your way." James did as he was told. He lifted the sofa slightly and shifted it to left. Moments later, the muscles in his back tightened. "FUCK! GODDAMMIT IT ALEKS! I TOLD YOU!" James dropped the couch and brought his hands to his aching back. Aleks quickly rushed to his aide. "Shit, shit, shit! I'm sorry! Oh man! Here! Let me help you to the floor!" James happily accepted his assistance. He took hold of the younger man's hand, gripping it tightly to let him know just how much pain he was in. 

"Easy now. There we go." Aleks said as James laid on the dark hardwood floor. "Fuck you." He chuckled. "Maybe later." James closed his eyes and sighed. "You're an asshole Aleksandr." Aleks smiled at him sympathetically. "Yeah, I know." He grunted as he joined him on the floor. James then grabbed his hand again, but squeezed it tenderly. He opened his eyes and locked them with Aleks', who smiled sweetly. James puckered his lips. Aleks obliged and kissed him softly. "Remind me again why we moved in together?" James joked. "Because you love me." Aleks stated. James gave him an over exaggerated questioning look, which made Aleks laugh. "I do?"

"Well I sure hope so because the sleeping situation is going to be very awkward with one bed."   
  
  


**_2015- Afternoon_ **   
  
  


"Oh James.. Please. We can't—" Aleks' voice gets cuts off by a hand over his mouth. "I'll make it quick." James husks. He goes back to palming him through his jeans. "Don't be afraid to be a little rough when I go down." James wastes no time disposing Aleks of his pants and boxers. He quickly takes his length in his mouth and bobs furiously. Aleks throws his head back on the elevator wall. His head sneak under James' beanie and roughly yanks his hair. James groans. Aleks matches his noise. 

James looks at up him; Aleks' eyes are screwed shut in pleasure. The older man snakes his hands up his thighs, stopping at his pelvis. James squeezes and Aleks thrusts into his boyfriends mouth. His head leaves the wall. He looks down and locks gazes with James. He pushes more of his dick into James' warm mouth. James gags and pulls away. He starts jerking. "How many more floors?" "Twenty." Aleks breathes. "Guess I better hurry then." James winks.   
  
  


**_2016- Day_ **   
  
  


Aleks wakes the next day on the floor with an excruciating headache. Sunlight poured into the room, causing him to squint. He felt a rumbling in his stomach. The next thing he knew he was violently throwing up everything he drank the night before. "Fuck.." He choked. When he was finished, he took in the appearance of his apartment. Booze and various liquor bottles littered the space. Aleks clutched his left fist, instantly regretting it. 

"FUCK!" He tenderly grabbed at the swollen, purple, and broken body part. Tears welled in his eyes at the insufferable pain. In the distance, he heard his phone buzz. Aleks wobbly stood, glancing around the space for his mobile. He holds the crippled hand to his abdomen while he searches. The sofa and loveseat turned up empty. "No sign of it on the coffee table either." It buzzes again and Aleks turns toward to baby grand piano at the far end of his home. He stumbles over to it, knocking things over as he does. He plays a few notes. The sound only reminds him of how lonely he's been.

Aleks picks up the phone with his good hand. His blood boils at the sight of the name. "Fucking James. FUCKING JAMES! OF COURSE!" He angrily types in his passcode so he can read the message.

**James:**

_And in those weeks you fucking lost it 'cause you just wrote "Crazy"_

"Un-fucking-believable! It's not my fault!" Aleks screamed. "Goddammit! How could I ever fucking love you!? You've caused me nothing but pain you fucking prick!" Aleks felt more tears coming. "Goddammit.." He whispered, feeling defeated. He wanted nothing more than to tell James off, tell him everything, but he knew deep down that it would change nothing. Nothing could ever be the same between them, no matter much either of them tried.

**Aleks** :

_It seems like you never listen, and I hate you lately._


	4. Rekindle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspiration for this from a picture of a quote from a book:
> 
> "'If you weren't driving, I'd kiss you senseless." I tell him.  
> He swerves to the side of the road and stop the car abruptly. "Not driving anymore.'"
> 
> A friend of mine shared it on Facebook and I thought it'd make for a good oneshot.  
> I have no idea what book the quotes came from.  
> If you know, please tell me.

 

 

"Hold on guys. I gotta take this." Aleks grabs his phone and leaves the room, making sure to shut the door. He stares at the ringing phone. _Why is he calling me_? Hesitantly, he answers. " _Heeeey_ _man! What's goin' on_?!" Aleks rolls his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?"

" _Woah. What's with the hostility_?"

"I'm streaming and your interrupting. Now what the hell do you want James?"

" _I need a ride_."

"And?"

" _You're the only person I know who's up this late and who would come pick me up_."

Aleks scoffs. "What makes you think I'd give you a ride anywhere?"

" _Aleks. Please. I'm drunk and can't drive_."

"So call a cab or something."

" _Aleksandr_."

He felt himself cracking, all with the simple and gentle sound of his name. Aleks knew this would be a bad idea, but he couldn't leave James stranded. He also couldn't let him drive. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay. Fine. Tell me where you are."

\--------------

The drive out of Denver was silent. Aleks kept his eyes on the road while James kept his on the scenery. The tension and awkwardness was thick. Aleks glanced at James and saw shift uncomfortably. He was the first to break the silence.

"Thanks for picking me up." Aleks nodded. "You know, if you had told me earlier that you were clear in Denver, I would've left you there." James laughed. Aleks flinched at the sound. "No wouldn't have." "Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" He huffed. James just smirked. "Because I know you."

Aleks gripped the steering wheel. His knuckles turned white. "You don't know a damn thing about me anymore." James went to speak, but Aleks held up his hand. "How 'bout you do is both a favor and just shut up before you piss me off? I think that's a good idea, don't you?"

"If you weren't driving, I would kiss you senseless." The mood changed. Aleks could feel James' eyes on him. He didn't know how to respond. "James, you're drunk. I don't.."

Aleks found himself speechless. Of course he missed James. He missed him, his hugs, and his kisses immensely, but he still left. He was the one to end things. James was the one who walked away. He was the one who freaked when Aleks said those three words.

"What do you want me to say, that I forgive you?" Aleks finally responds. He quick looks at James, his gaze still locked onto him. "Yes." Aleks bit his lip and smirked. "That's not gonna happen James." "Why not?" He questioned.

"Because you really hurt me! I told you that I loved you, and you apparently didn't feel the same! Do you know what that feels like James? To expose yourself like that to someone only to have them reject you? I shut myself out for months, MONTHS."

"Aleks."

"I was miserable! I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even record shit for my channel!"

"ALEKS."

"I hated life for so long because of you. I hated everything and everyone. I hate how you had such a hold over me and I hate that you still do! I fucking hate that I still care so much for you and I REALLY hate that I still fucking love you! I love you so much and I hate it!"

"ALEKSANDR."

Aleks felt tears forming in his am eyes and swiftly pulled over to the side of the road and turned the care off. He knew he needed to calm down. He wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands and looked over to James. "I'm not driving anymore." James blinked a few times, but quickly picked up on what he meant.

James wasted no time leaning over and pulling Aleks in for a deep kiss. Aleks moaned at the familiar feeling of his lips. He crawled over the middle compartment and into James' lap. James draped his arms over Aleks' shoulders while Aleks cupped James' face. James licked the smaller man's bottom lip, hoping he'd take the hint and let him deepen the kiss. When he didn't, James then took the plump flesh between his teeth, biting it softly. Aleks let out a small moan, giving James the opening he needed.

He slid his tongue into Aleks mouth. It was sloppy and desperate, but just what they both needed. James felt him melt. Aleks moved his hands to James' hair and gently massaged his scalp. This time James moaned. James trailed his hands down Aleks' torso. He slightly lifted his shirt so he could feel the soft porcelain skin. A shiver went down Aleks' spine.

Reluctantly, James pulled away. Aleks rested his forehead against his, eyes closed. Both men were panting. James looked over his face the best he could. He noticed the bags under Aleks' eyes. His face was broken out more than usual, and that god awful mustache was starting to grow in again. Most of all, he noticed how content Aleks was.

"H-Hey Aleks?" "Hmm?" His eyes were still closed. James felt a lump form in his throat, but swallowed it. "I uh.. I did love you." Aleks' eyes shot open, but didn't move. "I just didn't know how to respond and I freaked out. I never meant to hurt you like I did. I meant to call and come over but—"

"But you didn't." Aleks finished his thought. James adverted his gaze. "Do you still?" Aleks asked. James looked at him again. "Do you still love me?" Silence fell between the two. Aleks braced for the worse.

"Yes." James confirmed. Aleks audibly sighed with a smile. "Can.. Can we try this again?" He whispered hopefully. James responded by locking their lips again.


	5. Blacklight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James in a white suit was inspired before he actually wore a white suit.  
> And lemme just tell you: ya girl fucking **DIED**.
> 
> *poorly written lap dance*

"Yo Aleks! You got someone wanting a private session! Make it your best because they're fucking loaded." Aleks looked back and nodded. "Alright. Thanks Eddie." Of course he'd want me. He thought. Aleks was the best performer there after all. He didn't get the name "Alexxxander The Great" for nothing.

He sighed as he finished readjusting his attire and hair. The young stripper stepped away from the only mirror in the small locker space and trudged over to his personal locker. He grabbed his near empty bottle of baby oil, squeezing just a tiny onto his palm. He spread the slick liquid over his pale tatted chest, then doing the same to his colour filled arms. Aleks sighed again and left the cramped room.  
Show time.

\--

Aleks traversed the dimly lit club. The main floor was pretty empty considering it'd be closing in a few hours. He noticed one of the other male performers trying to milk a group of girls for the last bits of their wallets. Aleks stifled a laugh as the man nearly tripped. The women around did little to hide their laughs however. He shook his head and continued his walk to the back rooms.

When he arrived, he was greeted by Brett. "They've already been briefed of the rules. You have any problems, you holler at me kid. Got it?" "Got it." Aleks replied. Brett nodded and opened the curtain. Aleks stepped inside the dark room. The black lights did very little to actually light the room. "Well look at this glowing beauty." He straightened his back at the sound of the deep voice.

A man. Why did nobody tell him that he was giving a dude a private session? Aleks felt himself clam up, but quickly shook it off. "Pardon sir?" He asked the figure in the white suit. The black light above the man made his attire stand out like a sore thumb. Aleks couldn't see much of his features, but he could make out a full head of messy, tight curls.

"Sir? My , my. So formal. Please, do call me James." The man, who Aleks now knows is James, chuckled. "This lighting is making your skin and tattoos glow." James gestured towards him. Aleks glanced at himself and sure enough, his ink was lit. The colours were even more vibrant in the dark room. His skin gave off an eerie glow, all thanks to the baby oil. "If you look this amazing in black lights, I bet you're even more breath taking in daylight." James couldn't see it, but Aleks was blushing hardcore. He cleared his throat.

"Well thank you si—James. I imagine you look very nice in your white suit as well. May we proceed with this then?" Aleks sauntered over to James, stepping in between his legs. "Yes sir." He placed his hands on James' thighs and smirks. "Sir? My, my. So formal. Please, do call me Aleksandr." Aleks said in a mock tone. James chuckled, but said nothing. He propped his arms behind his head and enjoyed his show.

Aleks squatted down, making eye contact with James. He slowly trailed his hands up the length of his thighs as he rose back up. Aleks turned, slightly pushing out his behind. He turned again and lowered himself onto James' lap. His hands found his client's shoulders and firmly grasped them. As he started to rock his hips, James let his arms drop beside him and sat up a little straighter. Aleks ground himself harder into his lap. A small gasp left the other man's mouth. He smirked.

"Are you enjoying yourself James?" Aleks teased. James nodded. Aleks pushed himself against James' chest. "Good." He whispered into his ear. He pulled James to him then forcefully shoved him back. Aleks lazily crawled off of James, much to both of their disappointment. He then put on hand on James' shoulder and began swaying his hips just above his lap. Every so often he'd dip a little lower, grazing James' growing hard on. When he did, James would lift of the seat to keep the minuscule contact. Aleks reveled in his pleasurable discomfort. He decided to take it one step further.

Aleks stopped the dance and turned his back to James. "We're just about done here, but since you've been such a well behaved boy," he gently sat on his lap, back still turned, "I'll give you one final treat." Aleks then started to grind his ass hard against James, who groaned loudly. Aleks smirked. James softly thrusted upward. He tenderly grabbed Aleks' hips, breaking one of rules Brett had previously told him about. He didn't care and neither did Aleks.

"You're not supposed to touch." He said quietly. James quickly removed his hands. "S-Sorry." Aleks giggled and took hold of his hands, placing them back on his hips. "Don't apologize. I won't tell if you don't." He put more pressure on James' dick. James dug his nails into Aleks' skin. Both men moaned. "Fuck. You're really fucking good at your job Aleks." He compliments. Aleks wraps one of his arms around James' neck and pulls him close. He rests his head against the side of his face. "Maybe I'm just a raging homosexual." He breathes.

James slides his arms up his torso and hugs him tightly, wanting to be even closer to him. He lightly kisses Aleks' shoulders and the back of his neck. Aleks exhales heavily. James pushes the envelop some more by nipping and lightly sucking on his pale flesh. Aleks lets out a low moan. "Shit." He feels James' smile against his shoulder.

"Seems like we have something in common, my glowing beauty."

 


	6. Blacklight pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut*

"Well James, it's been a pleasure, but I'm afraid our time is up." Aleks reluctantly tried to pull himself away from James, but James pulled him back. Aleks smiled softly. "Wait. Can't we make this night last a little longer?" He whispered, gently embracing him. Aleks' eyes fluttered shut. "Hmmm.. We can, but I'll have to charge you double, maybe triple." James held him closer. "Money isn't an issue. I'll pay you whatever you want, so long as you're _mine_ tonight." Aleks felt a shiver go through his body at the word. _Mine_. A word he'd normally hate being called by a client, but he didn't mind it coming from James. "Okay deal. I'll brief Eddie of the details and we'll meet behind the club in ten minutes."

He climbed off the other man's lap and James followed. Aleks turned so they were face to face. Being this close, he could make out some of his features. He noticed James' dark chocolate eyes and his unkempt brows. His beard was much more full than he originally thought. "What?" James said with a smirk. Aleks smiled back. "Nothing. Just admiring you and your dimple. Now, where do I need to tell Eddie to look for my dead body and who he'd need to look for?" He chuckled. "Wilson is my last name. We'll be at the Wellington Hotel here in Denver. Presidential Suite number two." James then leaned down so his and Aleks' foreheads touched. Aleks froze in place as James placed a tender kiss on his lips. He felt his breath leave his lungs when he pulled away. "I'll see you soon, my glowing beauty."

With that, James left the room, leaving Aleks dumfounded with a racing heart.

\--

Aleks was thankful to be inside. It started pouring rain on their way to the hotel. He nor James had any protection from the weather, so they ended up getting drenched. The warm air of the suite engulfed him. His head fell back and he sighed contently. James chuckled as he shut the door. "You can set your bag down anywhere Aleksandr." He put a hand on the small of Aleks' back as he walked past. Aleks watched as he pulled a bottle of unopened Crown Royal from the liquor cabinet.

"Uh.. Do you mind if I shower before we get to it?" Aleks silently scolded himself for the shy tone in his voice. James turned to look at him and smiled. "Go ahead. Would you like me to fix you a drink?" Aleks declined. James nodded as he walked back to him. Aleks shifted uncomfortably under the weight of his eyes. He felt a shiver go down his spine when James cupped his face and smiled sweetly at him. "You're even more breath taking in the light, Aleksandr." Aleks felt his cheeks warm. "And you're even more desirable when you blush." James husked. "I'll leave you be to take your shower. Take all the time you need." James kissed him for the second time of the night. "You'll be worth the wait."

\--

Aleks spent longer than he wanted showering, but he needed to calm himself. Now he was staring at himself in the mirror. "Jesus Christ. Why am I so fucking nervous?" He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. It echoed in his head. He shut his eyes tightly, up to the point of seeing galaxies. "C'mon Aleks. Snap out of it!" Aleks slapped his face lightly then took a deep breath. "You can't hide in here forever." He whispered. Taking one last breath, he opened his eyes and gave his reflection an affirming nod. He grasped the door handle and stepped out to the room in nothing but a towel.

Aleks stopped in his tracks. The room was dimly lit and smelled floral. He noted the candles that seemed to be making a trail back to the bed. Aleks looked at them confused. Taking a few steps, his foot felt something soft. He glanced down and saw various flower petals. There were rose petals, daisy petals, and the tops of what looks like chrysanthemums. "What the—" "Oh! You're done!" Aleks jumped at the voice.

"Sorry." James snickered. "Didn't mean to scare you." The man looked him up and down and smirked. "My, my Aleksandr, nothing but a towel? I feel over dressed." He gestured towards his boxers. Aleks returned the smile. "I can help with that." His confidence was coming back. James sauntered towards him. He took hold of the smaller man's hands and guided him to the California King bed. "Oh I would hope so. I'm dying to see how you perform _afterhours_." James sat on the edge of the bed and Aleks climbed onto his lap. He threw his legs around his client. "I think you'll find that I'm.."

His voice trailed off as he pressed his lips to James'. James moaned slightly, giving Aleks the opportunity to slide his tongue in his mouth. The kiss started slowly but soon became more intense. Their tongues danced wildly together. The need to be touched by James grew with each heavy breath. James moved his hands to Alek's shoulders and slowly pulled him back onto him. Aleks placed his hands on either side of his lover, reluctantly breaking the kiss. "..more submissive." He finished his thought. James quirked a brow. "Is that so?" Aleks crawled off James. James propped himself on his elbows while Aleks laid on his back. He bit his lip and smirked. "My body is yours for tonight, Mr. Wilson."

James wasted no time. He was on Aleks in an instant, crashing their lips together again. He kissed him fiercely and quickly disposed him of the towel around his waist. Aleks twitched when James made contact with his dick. "Do you like that Aleksandr? Do you like when I touch you?" James husked in his ear. He removed his hand and then slowly ran it up and down his stomach. Aleks squirmed. He then moved his mouth to Aleks' neck. Aleks closed his eyes and let out a low moan as James nipped at the skin. He felt a smile creep on James' lips. "That's it." James said between bites. "Let me hear you." Bite. "I bet my name sounds beautiful when you're moaning it." Kiss. "I can't wait to hear your noises." Lick. " _Fuuuck.."_ Aleks moaned.

To his dismay, James pulled away. He lazily opened his eyes to see James taking off his boxers. James looked up once his clothing was gone, grinning deviously. Aleks licked his lips. James crawled back over Aleks and dipped his hips low. Their dicks brushed against each other, causing both men to moan. He dips his hips again. "James, please.." Aleks gasped. James reaches down and starts stroking Aleks agonizingly slow. "As you wish, Aleksandr. Reach in the top drawer of that night stand and throw me the bottle in there."

Aleks does as he's told, quickly retrieving the lube. James bends down and thanks him with a tender kiss. Aleks takes over jerking himself while James spreads the liquid on his dick and Aleks' hole. He tenses up as James quickly sticks a finger in his ass, then a second. Aleks groans loudly. "Oh Jesus.." "Does that feel okay? Does it hurt?" The concern in James' voice made his heart flutter. "It'll feel better once you're fucking me." James chuckled. "Then flip over and I'll give you the fucking you so desperately want."

Once again, he does as told and flips over so he's on all fours. Aleks sticks his ass up in the air, eagerly awaiting James' dick. James runs his hands along Aleks' back before resting them at his hips. "If you're uncomfortable at any point, don't hesitate--" "Just fuck me alrea-- Oh god!" Aleks yelled. James pounded into him without any warning. He thrusts slowly so Aleks can adjust to his size. "Are you good? Do I need to stop?" James asked. "No." Aleks gasped. "Keep going, please." "Your wish is my command."

James thrust deeper and faster, making Aleks moan loudly. The sounds coming from Aleks made James more aggressive, and with each aggressive thrust, Aleks grew louder and louder. "You sound beautiful Aleksandr." James said through gritted teeth. Aleks let out a low groan as he started jerking himself as fast as he could. " _Shit, James.. Fuck.._ " James dug his nails into Aleks' hips. "Say my name again." He pled. "J _ames.._ " "Again." " _Oh James.. James.. James.. Oh fuck.. James.."_ He felt pressure building in his abdomen. " _Aleks.._ I'm close." He slammed himself against Aleks as fast and hard as he could. "Me too." Aleks gasped. "I'm so close James. I'm close."

Aleks tensed up then came hard. "Oh _fuck!"_ He felt James release shortly after himself. "Fuck!" He shouted. He kept a strong grip on Aleks while he came. "Fuck.." James panted. When he finished, he pulled out and leaned down to kiss Aleks' back. "That was the best sex I've ever had." James confessed. Aleks shifted his position so he was facing James. He planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Same." James smiled sweetly. "We'll have to do this again the next time I'm in town." Aleks kissed him again. "I'll be waiting."


	7. Distraught

Aleks jumped at the sound of the front door being slammed. A loud thud echoed throughout downstairs. He cautiously slid off the cow print couch and walked to what would be the living room. Aleks peeked around the corner. James was pacing the floor, hands pulling at his mess of of hair. Aleks felt his heart sink at the distraught state of his best friend.

"James?" He asked in a low voice. "What?!" James snapped. Aleks flinched at his tone. He stopped pacing and turned to face him, anger and heartbreak evident in his expression. Aleks stumbles over his words. "I just.. A-Are you.. Is everything alright?" James scoffs. "Yeah! Fine! Never fucking better!" He throws his arms up and walks towards the far wall. He leans against it, but soon decides to to sit on the floor. James tries to hold in his sobs, but fails. Aleks' heart shattered. He pressed his lips together and slowly joined his friend on the floor.

"Every time I think I've found something that makes me happy, it gets taken away from me." James finally croaked. Aleks gently wraps his arms around the older man. Much to his surprise, James gladly accepts the gesture and even melts into him. Aleks just holds him close while he cries his broken heart out. "Don't worry James. You'll find happiness eventually." Aleks reassured. James huffed.

"Yeah, maybe in an alternate universe where you like guys." Aleks smiled sadly. "I'm flattered you're so in to me, but even if was gay, I wouldn't be the best person for you." James chuckled and looked up at the younger man. Aleks met his brown eyes with his own.

They held gazes for what seemed like an eternity. Aleks felt something inside him. change. He knew James loved him, and Aleks loved him too, just not in the same way. In that moment though, while James was vulnerable, Aleks knew he had to protect him. His friend was far too pure to be ensuring this much heartbreak. Aleks realized just how much James meant to him, and Aleks would be dammed if he let another man hurt him again.

Aleks came back to his senses when James broke eye contact and snuggled up closer to him. On instinct, Aleks squeezed him tenderly and placed a small kiss on his forehead, not realizing what he did. A warmth spread through James as a small smile crept on his lips.

\--

**_Based of this prompt:_ **

http://ourwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/148985572072/writing-prompt-123


	8. Distraught pt2

Six months had passed since James' last heart break. To his annoyance and  happiness, Aleks didn't leave his side during that time. He was determined to make sure James had at least one source of love, even if it was just platonic. The pair grew even closer than they were before, so much so that they began stating things they loved about one another. It started as a coping mechanism for James, but eventually became a habit that neither wanted to break. Aleks would tell James that he loved how caring he is. James would tell Aleks that he loved how he was always there for him and etcetera. 

The more it progressed, the more meaningful the compliments got. The other guys in the house made fun of them at first, but quickly backed off when they realized the change in the friends. Of course, Aleks and James didn't see anything different. Both saw it as a friend helping a friend, nothing more, nothing less. It became the highlight of their day, with today being particularly difficult for James. 

James kept spacing out and snapping at everyone. He was making work for the other employees more of a hassle than it's ever been. He often disappeared somewhere in the house and cried. Eventually, everyone but Aleks had tired of James and his mood swings. They all left to let him deal with the emotional blob. Aleks leaned his elbows against the kitchen island and sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something to help his friend. The heavy sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. 

"Why didn't you leave with the others?" James asked. He sounded like he'd been crying again. "I'm not leaving you here by yourself while you're like this." Aleks replied. James scoffed. He walked over to island and copied Alek's position. "You don't have to care for me like this. I'm a grown man Aleksandr." Aleks pulled his hands away from his face to look at James. James' eyes caught Aleks' but he quickly looked away. "I know I don't have to. I just wanna make sure you're okay." James smirks. "Are you okay?" Aleks questions. He puts a hand on James' back. He sighs. "No, but I will be because of you." James meets his eyes. Aleks smiles softly, trying not to show the blush om his cheeks. 

James reaches behind him and grabs Aleks' hand. "Seriously. You've helped me so much lately and I can't thank you enough man. I don't want to get all sappy and shit on you, but I'd honestly probably be in a much worse place without you right now. I love you man." Aleks feels his face grow warmer. "Y-You're welcome James. I love you too dude." James chuckles and claps Aleks hard on the back. "Dude you're blushing so hard." Aleks glares at him, trying hard to stop the red glow on his face. "I am not!" James snickers. "You are to!" "Fuck you!" Aleks jokes. "Is that an offer?" James replies in between wheezing. 

Aleks wanted to be mad him, but soon found himself laughing too. Tears rolled down their faces and they clutched their stomachs. It had been a while since James laughed this hard. Aleks was thankful he heard the familiar, obnoxious, and contagious laugh again. He almost forgot how much loved it. When both men finally came down from their giggle high, they caught their breath, still chuckling slightly. "Thanks for that." James said. Aleks nodded in reply. He looked to James, who was smiling like an idiot. Aleks caught himself smiling back.

The pair locked gazes. James' smile softened as he was overcome with affection for his best friend. Alek's smile faltered slightly. Something came over him. He felt a strong urge to kiss James. His smile slowly melted away. Aleks found himself leaning closer to James until their lips met. Aleks kissed him softly. James hesitantly returned the kiss. The intimate moment didn't last long. James pulled away and quirked a brow. Aleks still had his eyes squinted shut. "Was that supposed to be platonic Aleks?" "I uh, I don't know?" He opened on eye. "Uh huh. Well, I don't know if this one's platonic either." 

James closes his eyes and presses their lips together again. Aleks responds more eagerly than he wanted. He pushes his lips harder against James'. James opens his mouth slightly and Aleks follows suit. James grabs Aleks' face before pushing off of the counter. The two stand in the middle of the kitchen locked into a shy first kiss. James can feel Aleks slightly shaking, so he pulls him closer. Aleks grips the side of James' black shirt tightly, his knuckles turning white from the grip. 

Feeling brave, Aleks slid his tongue between his teeth and James'. James quickly led Aleks through the kiss. James turned Aleks so he was facing the counter and began walking towards it. When Aleks felt the surface behind him, he grabbed it. James moved his hands just below Aleks' ass and lifted him up onto to the counter. He placed his hands back on his face, as Aleks draped his arms over his shoulders. James reluctantly pulled away, needing air badly. He pressed his forehead to Aleks. James put one hand on his thigh, while leaving the other on his face. Both men panted heavily. 

"It's about time! The tension between you guys was so thick you could cut it!" Aleks and James had been so engulfed in one another that they didn't hear Joe come back. James just simply flipped him off. Joe chuckled. "Right, well I just need to grab my hat then I'll be out you lovebirds' nest." True to his word, he quickly grabbed the cap and left. 

Once Joe was gone, Aleks pulled James closer and buried his face in his neck. James wrapped his arm tightly around him. "We don't have to talk about this right now do we?" Aleks asked. James shook his head. "No." "But we don't have to stop this either, do we?" James chuckled. "No." Aleks snuggled closer to James. "Can we do it again?" James couldn't help the smile on his face. _Maybe_ _I've_ _finally_ _found_ _permanent_ _happiness_.

"We can do this anytime you want Aleksandr."


	9. Suck Him Dry

"Your blood smells so bitter Mr. Marchant. It smells like _fear_ and _sin_." The vampire, who goes by James, had Aleks pinned against the wall of the castle dungeon. His fangs brushed the pale skin on his neck. Aleks shivered, more from fear than the cold at this point. "I wonder what it tastes like." James whispered in his ear. " _Please_.." Aleks choked. "Oh, are you begging Aleksandr?" He flared his fangs and brought them close to Aleks' neck. "Well, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't do what you ask?" James' breath was hot against his skin. "No.. Please.. Don't do this.." Aleks sobbed. 

His body started to tremble, which prompted James to hold him more firmly. "Hmmmmm, give me one reason why I shouldn't suck you dry." James pulled back to look Aleks in the eyes. He smiled widely at the terrified look in them. It made Alek's stomach turn. "Y-You said I smell bitter. I c-c-can't imagine I'd taste any better." James threw his head back in laughter. "That's very true," he tightened his grip, "but I _absolutely love_ the taste of bitterness. It's more of an acquired taste, much like a fine wine." 

Aleks cried out in pain. He barely had time to react before James sunk his fangs deep into his flesh. He sucked hard on his neck, swirling his tongue against the skin. James groaned as if he were getting some sick satisfaction. Aleks struggled greatly to break free, but failed. The vampire was much too strong. He just stood there helplessly as James fed. He felt himself growing weak and light headed. His knees start to give out, but James supported him. Aleks unclenched his fist as he went limp. _Am I dead? Did he kill me?_

James gently laid his body on cold stone floor. He smirked at the unconscious man. "Don't worry. You're not dead. _Yet._ I think I'll keep you around more my amusement."


	10. Dog Days

James let out a defeated sigh as Ein found yet another puddle to splash in. Ice that covered the trees and power lines had just began to thaw. Soon snow would blanket everything, which would make the small dog even more filthy. James watched as his beloved corgi began to roll in the wet soggy grass. "No! You little bitch!" He exclaimed. He quickly rushed to the back door and ushered her to come inside. Ein trotted back to her owner without a care in the world.

James frowned at the puddle on the hardwood. Ein shook her tiny little body, flinging water, dead grass, and mud everywhere. "Dammit Ein!" She looked up at James and yapped at him. Suddenly, she bolted further into the house. "ALEKS!!" He yelled. "GET YOU AND YOUR RUNNERS LEGS DOWN HERE NOW!"

James chased after Ein. When he caught up, he found her on the couch rubbing her fur against its beige cushions. "Ein! Stop! Get down!" The corgi barked in response and jumped down, only to rub her body against the bottom of the furniture. "Jesus Christ dude. What the hell is she doing?" James turns around to see Aleks coming down the stairs. He breathes a quick sigh of relief. "She's rubbing her dirty ass all over everything! Help me catch her!"

Aleks chuckles as James makes a dive for the dog. Ein outsmarts her owner and manages to squeeze under the coffee table. She hops up on his favourite chair and lays down. "Don't just stand there and laugh you prick!" James hissed. Aleks shook his head with a laugh. "Okay, okay. You keep her attention and I'll sneak up behind her and try to grab her." James gives him a thumbs up.

"Hey Einy.. You want some treats?" The dog's ears perk up. James quick glances Aleks, who's quietly walking to the chair. "Yeah that's right. Look at me. I'll give you a whole bunch of—" James' thought gets cut off as Aleks swiftly and easily grabs Ein from the chair. She squirms, struggling to get free, but Aleks has a firm hold. "There. Now how hard was that?" He pats the corgi's wet head. James glares at him, causing Aleks to giggle. He shifts his eyes to his chair and frowns.

The upholstery is saturated with water and mud. Dog hair and grass coat the cushion. "It doesn't smell yet, but it'll reek when it dries." James sighs. "My chair is completely ruined." Aleks joins James and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Oh it'll be okay. We can get you a new one. Besides," Aleks hands Ein to James, "You'll always have seat right here." He points to his dick with a smirk. James laughs then kisses him. "Yeah, but that seat's too small." Aleks punches him in the arm. "Fuck you asshole!" James kisses him again.

"Maybe after Ein's bath."


	11. Melancholy

Aleks couldn't help but to worriedly observe the increasingly disheveled appearance of his best friend. Though James still made an effort to look presentable, Aleks noticed bags forming under his eyes. Exhaustion and sadness now plagued his once warm stare. Apathy had become the expression James wore most. His energy levels seemed to deplete quickly, which made recording troublesome. Not to mention, his cryptic late night tweets also left Aleks with a sense of unease.

Nobody knew how to approach James' deterioration. Joe and Trevor forced him from his home some nights, just so he wouldn't be alone. James always arrived at the house in a much more pleasant mood after those late nights.

"Hey James." Aleks greeted his friend upon seeing him rummaging through the fridge. He started his daily ritual of looking over the older man's appearance. It was nothing out of the ordinary: blue jeans, CowChop sweater, and a man bun. James turned, and politely smiled at Aleks before returning to the fridge. "Hey man." Once he decided on a bottle of water, he closed the door and faced Aleks once more, giving all his attention to him. "How was your night?"

Aleks took note of the less prominent bags under James eyes and the slight brightness of his tan face. The younger man spent longer than he intended staring at him, causing James to quirk a brow. Aleks cleared his throat. "It uh, it was good. Got a lot of recording done. How was yours?" James took a drink from his water and nodded. "Mine was all right."  
"Good. Glad to hear that." Aleks responded.

Silence fell between the two, growing more awkward with every passing second. Both men fidgeted uncomfortably. Aleks looked around the kitchen and dining room while James found the cabinets to be quite fascinating. After what felt like ten minutes, Aleks' voice interrupted the stillness in the air.

"So, how have you been feeling lately?" The question made James tense up. His grip on the water bottle tightened. "I've been fine. Why are you asking?" His tone of voice was stiff, callous almost. Aleks swallowed. "Just wondering. You just look like you're a little happier lately is all."

James eyed Aleks. The Russian became nervous and felt his palms begin to sweat. He expected his friend to blow up on him, to be told to "mind his own damn business," but no outburst came. Instead, James sighed. "Is it that obvious?" He walked past Aleks and plopped heavily down on the stained cow print couch. His lids closed as he let out another defeated sigh.  
"Look, I promise I'm fine."

Aleks decided to join his friend and sat beside him. "Are you sure man? You know we're all here for you right?" James looked at Aleks and pressed his lips into a line. "I'm sure. I just need to work through this on my own. I don't want to drag you guys into this. It's no one's problem but mine."

Aleks studied James' face closely.

"Stop looking at me like that Aleksandr."

"Sorry." He chuckled. "But seriously James," Aleks stood and held a hand out for James, who reluctantly took it. "Don't hesitate to talk to one of us. We're here for you man. You do what you can for us, and it's only fair that we do the same for you."

Aleks pulled James off the couch and into a hug. It lasted longer than a normal hug should, but neither cared. Aleks wanted to comfort his friend and James was grateful for the affection.

"Thanks Aleks." James said with a smile.

 

"No problem James."

 


	12. Moonstruck*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made on Wattpad.
> 
> Also, the definition of moonstruck for context:
> 
> **Moonstruck:**  
>  Unable to think or act normally, especially because of being in love.

_Moonstruck_. That was the only word to describe it. James couldn't think or act normal around Aleks because of the love he had for him. Simply looking at the dark brown irises of the younger man sent James into a tizzy.

When Aleks was around, a warmth would grow in James, leaving him feeling calm and relaxed. He couldn't pinpoint the moment he fell so hopelessly in love with his best friend, but he fell hard.

Lost in thoughts of Aleks, James hadn't noticed his arrival. "James?" He said, causing James to jump. The older man looked to his friend, who's eyes crinkled as he chuckled. "Sorry man. Didn't mean to scare you." Aleks joined him on the couch. "It's fine. I was just lost in thought."

"About what?" Aleks met James' dark eyes.

_You._

James quickly broke the stare and cleared his throat before pushing off the couch. "Just about our channel and the big move coming up." He stretched until he heard and felt a satisfying _pop_ in his back. "Who would've thought we'd come this far in just under a year?" Aleks grunted as he stood. "Yeah it's been an experience," he placed a gentle hand on James's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "One I wouldn't want to experience with anyone else."

James felt heat rush to his cheeks. Looking back at Aleks, he mimicked his smile. "You're too kind Aleksandr." He reached up to the hand on his shoulder and firmly grasped it. "Jesus Christ. Why are you hands always so sweaty?" "Fuck you dude!" Aleks laughed then playfully shoved James.

"Maybe later." James teased with a wink.


	13. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut*

James's eyes rolled back as he let out a blissful groan. His fingers tangled in the soft waves of hair of the man giving him immense pleasure. The man moaned at the sudden tug of his locks, causing James' body to tense up even more. " _Fuck.._ " His voice merely a whisper. The mouth on his dick left and was quickly replaced with a just as experienced hand.

"C'mon James. I know you're _almost_ there."  The man teased. "Tell me how _badly you need me._ "

"Aleks, _please._ " James begged. He could almost hear the smirk in Aleks' voice.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Aleks slowed his strokes. James groaned in protest.

"This isn't _fair,_ Aleksandr _._ "

Aleks slowed to a pace that was agonizing to James. " _James, baby.._ "

"Aleksandr, _PLEASE!_ I'm begging you!"

A smile crept on to Aleks' lips. "That's my James."

He returned to his original speed and soon was James squirming. He felt his muscles stiffen; pressure built in his abdomen. His eyes were screwed shut as he waited for his climax. James began to pant. He clutched the bed sheets so hard, he pulled the top corners loose. His jaw clenched and his breath hitched. He came hard with low growl.

Aleks stopped jerking and replaced his hand with his mouth, sucking down everything James gave him. The little moans Aleks made sent him even further over the edge. James' hands again found Aleks' hair and roughly pulled it. The younger man groaned loudly.

"S-Shit.." James breathed. When he finally finished, he released the death grip on Aleks hair and let his arms fall back beside him.

"There's a little cum on your stomach James." Aleks said innocently. " _Let me clean that for you_."

James watched as Aleks dipped his down. He looked up to meet James' eyes and stuck out his tongue. Aleks lowered the wet, warm muscle and slowly licked up the mess he caused, making sure James saw the lust in his dark eyes.

"There. Isn't that better, you _messy_ man?"


	14. Stoned*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made on tumblr:   
> "Could your write another where about James and Aleks smoking together?"
> 
> *Marijuana use*

James knew Aleks would be upset when he got home, but he didn't care. He wanted to enjoy smoking alone while he could. It's not that he didn't like smoking with Aleks, because my _god_ did he love it. Things would always tend to get... _intense._ James just wanted a few moments of silence and solitude before the inevitable happened. It was short lived however, as Aleks entered their home, instantly assaulted by the strong stench of marijuana.

"Awe dude!" He pouted, making James chuckle. Aleks set his keys in the bowl by the door and kicked off his shoes. "How could you smoke without me?" He fake moped over to the couch where James was sitting. The older man handed Aleks the half finished joint while he took a seat on his lap.

"I'm sorry Aleksandr." James apologized. Aleks ignored him and took a long drag. He held the smoke in, just until it started to burn, then exhaled, then repeated until the joint was finished. A smile crept on his lips as the drug started to kick in. Aleks looked at James with glossy eyes. "'Mmm that's okay. You can make up for it in another way." James smirked. "Oh yeah? And how's that?"

Aleks mimicked his expression and brought their faces close. James crept his hands up Aleks' thighs and firmly massaged them. "I have a few ideas in mind." He slowly started to grind against James. His movements were a little sloppy, but they were still getting the job done. James' lips parted slightly. Aleks took notice and tenderly kissed his bottom lip, not letting their lips touch for more than a few seconds.

James stopped rubbing his thighs so he could pull him higher up on his lap. He roughly gripped the man's hips, causing him to moan. "It's a shame we only do this when we're high." James breathed. "It'd be just as fun sober." Aleks ground himself harder against James' growing hard on. "That's just the pot talking." He snaked his fingers into James' hair and tugged. James sighed then licked his lips.

"No, I'm positive I'd enjoy this just as much sober."


	15. Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a wrestling fic I did that I converted to fit NovaHd that nobody asked for

He was by no means a regular, but he was anything but forgettable. Anytime he came to Aleks' bar, his hair would be neatly tucked away in a bun. Aleks wasn't sure how long his hair actually was. Sometimes he had a bushy beard that lined his  jaw, others it was it kept neat and trimmed. On his right arm, he had a half tattoo sleeve. On the left, there was an incomplete, in progress sleeve.

He'd been sitting alone for quite sometime. A buddy of his, whom went by Joe, stopped by earlier. He'd left shortly after failing comfort his friend. He lazily swished around the dark liquid in his cup, spilling a bit. Aleks sighed sadly and walked over to clean the minuscule mess. Sensing his presence, James looked up, giving Aleks a shy smile. "Sorry." He said. Aleks offered a sympathetic smile, placing the drink off to the side. "It's not a problem. It's what I'm paid for." He chuckled at the attempt of a joke. "Wanna tell me what's wrong James?"

The man goes to speak, but halts. Instead, James shook his head. "Thanks, but I don't want to trouble you with my problems. It's just work related things anyway." Aleks nodded, accepting his answer. He never said what he does for a living, only that it's taxing on his body and often leaves him sore. "Well, I'm just a little ways away if you change your mind, okay?" Aleks gave his hand a gentle squeeze, enjoying the feel of his soft skin. James placed his thumb on top of his hand, and squeezed back. "Thanks Aleks."

——————-

For the rest of the evening, Aleks kept a close watch on James. Every so often a woman would come up to him. Each one would try her damnedest to catch his attention, only to storm off enraged. One even had the gall to pour her drink all over him when he rejected her. She quickly got the boot after causing a huge scene. That did nothing to improve his already sour mood.

Not long after that incident, James disappeared into the restroom, emerging thirty minutes later with puffy, red eyes.

Thankfully, the bar finally started to die down the closer closing time became, though some still had to be kicked out. James was the only one remaining. Aleks stalled on asking him to leave simply because you didn't have the heart. He watched him from the other end of the bar. James was on the phone arguing with someone, clearly frustrated. He pressed a free hand to his temple, sighing in defeat as he hung up. Aleks waved at him when he looked in your direction. Pursing his lips, James stood and slowly treaded towards Aleks, who was surprised that he wasn't much taller than him.

"I really hate to ask you this, especially since we don't know each other very well, and if I was half way sober, I wouldn't but," His voice trails off. "What is it?" A hint of concern evident in Aleks' voice. He rambled on. "I, uh, fucked my hotel reservation, and they don't have any available rooms, which is a load of bull shit, and now I don't have anywhere to sleep for the night, and I'm clearly in no condition to be driving, so I was wondering if I could uh, possibly sleep w-with you tonight? Well not that kind of sleep. I mean actual sleep, not the 'I wanna have sex with you' kind of sleep. Also, not that I wouldn't want to with you, because you're a very attractive man, but we just don't know each other, and I'm not that kind of guy and your probably not that type of guy. Plus I don't even know if you're into dudes like I am. It'd be totally fine if you were though, I'm not trying—"

"James," Aleks laughed. He stopped long enough to realize what he said. His cheeks flushed. "I have no problem with you sleeping over." James seemed taken back. "R-really? Even after I just completely made a fool of myself?" "Really." He said with a smile. "Besides, I don't think you should be left alone. It's probably better someone watches over you for the night."

Suddenly, Aleks found himself in James's warm embrace, inhaling the scent of him and the bourbon still strong on his breath. "Thank you so much. This means so much to me Aleks. It's the nicest thing that's happened to me in a long while."


	16. Normalcy

"I'm so tired of pretending I'm not falling for you!" Aleks stopped mid bite and looked towards James. Confusion and shock covered the Russian's face.

"What?" His voice barely audible. James ran a hand through his frizzy curls. "I'm tired of acting like I don't have feelings for you just so you can have some sense normalcy Aleksandr." Aleks set his sandwich back on its plate. His heart started to beat a little faster as his palms began to sweat. "And frankly, I'm tired of you acting like _you_ don't feel the same." Aleks felt the weight of James' cold stare. He wiped his hands on his pants and purposely avoided his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Crossing his arms, James scoffed. "Really?" Aleks shifted uncomfortably. "You really want to pretend that there isn't anything here? You really want to act like you're not attracted to me? Because I can't. I can't keep pretending Aleks."

James stopped to gauge his reaction, but little changed. Aleks was hellbent on not making eye contact. His eyes were glued to cow print rug. The only movements he made were to wipe his palms and to breathe. James pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Alright. Well, since you want to be a little bitch, I won't press the issue anymore." James angrily searched his jeans pockets for his keys. Once he located them, he pointed one of the metal objects at Aleks. "I'll play this little game of charades for a little longer, but keep in mind: someone always loses, and it ain't gonna be me."


	17. Explode*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made on tumblr:  
> James just kinda falling apart (emotionally) and Aleks being there patiently putting him back together?

No one else had made it to the barn yet. James sulked silently, staring blankly at the floor a few feet in front of him. The storm outside did little to drown out his thoughts. Rain fell in sheets. It sounded like the building was under fire. A loud crack of thunder caused James to jump and yell.

"Jesus Christ!"

He jumped and shouted again at the door being slammed shut. Aleks looked at him amused.

"Someone's a little skittish this morning."

The younger man joked. He discarded his soaked hoodie and shivered. James eyed him closely, watching as he rummaged through just about every box in hopes of finding a warm, dry CowChop jacket. Aleks sighed when he found none. Instead, he came across a onesie that was one size too big. He thought for a moment, shrugged, then discarded his sweater. James' cheeks grew warm as he realized Aleks had stripped to his boxers. He tried to pull his gaze somewhere else, but his eyes stayed glued to an almost completely naked Aleks.

Another deafening clap of thunder was heard. Both men jumped. Aleks placed a hand on his bare chest and turned to face an anxious James.

"You good dude?" Aleks asked from three "rooms" away.

"I will be when you put some fucking clothes on." James mumbled.

Almost as if he heard James, Aleks finished dressing. He pulled the zipper up just enough so his chest tattoo was visible. James stole a few glances before Aleks joined him on the disgusting cow printed couch.

"Hey James."

James ignored him.

"Hey Jaaames."

No response.

"Hey _Jaaaaames._ " Aleks sang.

James rolled his eyes. "What Aleks?"

"This couch is disgusting."

"Yeah, because of you, you fucking asshole."

The tone of James' voice surprised Aleks. He looked at his friend questioningly.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Aleks scoffed. "That's a fucking lie."

James rolled his eyes again.

"James, I can tell the difference between you acting like a fucking asshole and you being an actual fucking asshole. What's going on?"

"I said it's nothing."

Aleks stared at him in disbelief and annoyance. He knew better than to press, but did anyway.

"Okay fine. If you wanna continue to sulk and roll around in self pity, be my fucking guest."

"Fuck you Aleks."

"No, fuck you James! You've been a moody prick for weeks and any time I ask what's wrong or try to make you fucking smile, you snap at me for no fucking reason!"

Aleks' voice bounced off the concrete floors. James stood and glared at him.

"You wanna know what's wrong?!" James shouted. Aleks felt himself shrink. "I'm fucking lonely! I'm fucking depressed! I'm tired of being fucking rejected by every girl that shows a slight interest in me! Hell, because of that, I'm starting to wonder if I just might be fucking gay!

"I'm in a fucking rut and nothing is helping me! _Everything_ is exhausting! I love my job but hate coming here because it's the same shit everyday! Nothing ever fucking changes! I'm bored with my life Aleks! That's what's wrong! Nothing is _fun_ anymore! It's all fucking stale and a waste of my goddamn time!"

James balled his fists. His breaths were short and shallow. Tears welled in his big, sad, brown eyes. His anger gave way to sadness. He sat back down on the couch and crumbled. He began to sob heavily.

Aleks blinked bewildered. He went to speak, but nothing came out. He was speechless. His heart broke at the sound James' pathetic whimpers. Not being able to stand anymore, Aleks gathered the disheveled man in his arms. He laid them both back on the couch, Aleks laying caddy corner and James in between his legs.

Aleks placed his chin on James' head and let him cry it out. He gently rubbed his back, hoping to soothe his turmoil. James wrapped his arms around Aleks' waist and clung to him for dear life. "Shhhh." Aleks cooed over and over.

"I'm right here. You're fine. I've got ya. Just cry it out dude. It's fine. I'm not going anywhere. Shhh. Don't worry. Everything's fine James. You'll be okay. See? Everything's good. You're okay. I'm here. I'm here. Shhhhh.

"I'm not going anywhere James."


	18. Rambunctious*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made on tumblr:  
> Can I get a cutesy, first date oneshot with our dear NovaHD boys?

James waited impatiently in the theater lobby. His date was thirty minutes late. Every time the door would open, he'd look at it expectantly, hoping it'd be him. Only, James didn't know who to look for.

Jordan and Seamus decided it'd be a _great_ idea to set him up with a blind date. "Don't worry.", "You'll be fine!", "Just trust us!", "Give him a chance before you decide you hate him." They'd say to him.

"Kinda hard to give him a chance when he's fucking late." James mumbled to himself. He was half inclined to bail, but had no way of leaving since Jordan insisted on driving him. No details of his date were given except that it was someone both Jordan and Seamus knew. He also knew that Seamus would be dropping off the other male, leaving them both stranded in the event of disaster.

Another ten minutes had gone by; still no sign of his date or Seamus. James sighed, growing more and more aggravated by the second-- until finally, _finally,_ he spotted the familiar flowing blond locks atop Seamus' head. He stood a little too quickly and waved. Seamus nodded at him. James was just about to meet him half way before he saw the aggravating Russian trailing behind.

-

"Oh for fuck's sake Seamus!!"

Aleks exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks. He eyed the man standing by himself, an expression of equal irritation and disgust plastered on his tanned, annoyingly handsome face. Seamus looked back at him an rolled his eyes.

"Oh get over it." The blond grabbed Aleks' arm, forcing him to keep walking.

" _Oh get over it._ " Aleks mocked.

James tried to hide his obvious discomfort the closer they got. He offered the men forced smiles.

"Sorry we're so late. _Someone_ took forever deciding what to wear."

Seamus gabbed his elbow into Aleks' side. Aleks flinched.

"I'd expect noting less coming from Aleksandr."

Aleks glared at James' smug smirk. He hated being called by his first name, but he hated even more that it didn't bother him coming from James. Thankfully though, James was oblivious to that.

"Fuck you dude." Aleks spat.

"Hey whatever you guys do during your date is up to you."

James and Aleks glared at Seamus.

"Jordan and I'll come pick you assholes up after the movie's done. Here."

Seamus reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets and handed them to them.  He then quickly sprinted off before either man could protest. Aleks rolled his eyes while James sighed. They looked at the pieces of paper and groaned in unison at the sappy chick flick they'd be watching.

-

James was glad the got seats in the very back corner. The movie ended up being just a terrible as they thought, so two spent most of the time making fun of it. There weren't many people in the room, but they were often shushed. At one point, an employee showed up and threatened to kick them out if they didn't "simmer down".

Either hated to admit it, but they were enjoying each others company. James had his arm thrown over the back of Aleks seat, Aleks had his head rested on James' shoulder, and James rested his head on Aleks'. _I guess he isn't a total jackass._ They both thought.Aleks started to grow sleepy with just thirty minutes left. He yawned quietly as possible, but enough for James to notice.

"You can sleep if you want." James smirked down at him.

Aleks shook his head. "Now, I might," _yawn_ , "miss something important." He sighed contently and closed his eyes.

"Highly doubtful."

Aleks smiled, but was suddenly scared to death by James's loud and obnoxious sneeze. He jumped up and yelled, sending James into a laughing and coughing spree.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST JAMES!"

The employee from earlier appeared and glared at them.

"You two. Out. _NOW._ "

"Oh c'mon!" James said between breaths. "There's thirty minutes left! Give us a break man!"

Aleks giggled and grabbed James' hand.

"No, he's right James. C'mon. We've been rude. Let's leave."

James looked at him confused. He went to protest further but caught a glimpse of Aleks' mischievous grin.

"Besides," Aleks took a deep breath, then shouted at the top of his lungs, "THIS MOVIE SUCKS ASS ANYWAY!"

-

Security escorted them outside then stood by the entrance to make sure Aleks and James did not come back in. Once out of sight of the "rent-a-cops", as Aleks called them, the pair burst into tear filled laughter. Their stomachs ached from the joy and their lungs burned. After about five minutes of rambunctious laughs, they quieted down. Aleks and James looked happily at each other for the first time in the years that they've known each other.

"I had fun tonight." James remarked, smiling ear to ear.

"Me too." Aleks replied, and took hold of James's hands.

James took a step closer. "Guess we need to thank Seamus and Jordan, huh?"

Aleks took a step closer. "Guess we should."

James closed the distance between them. They were face to face, only inches apart. James wanted to try his luck, but nerves got the better of him. However, as if He read  his mind, Aleks took the initiative, and placed a single, gentle kiss on his lips.

_\-----_

_**Inspo taken from numbers 7 and 15 from this post:** _   
_http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/136174808467/themed-prompts-first-date-character_


	19. "Hey Aleks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Love by Lana Del Rey

"Hey Aleks."

The Russian tensed up, still not used to James taking a liking to him. He peeked around his locker door and was greeted by a warm, soft smirk. Aleks felt his cheeks warm.

"Uh, hey James."

He greeted then quickly busied himself with finding a pencil. James chuckled.

"You ever gonna get used to us talking?"

He leaned against the lockers and pushed his shoulder length curly hair out of his face.

"Eventually, yeah. It's still just kinda weird, ya know?" Aleks confessed.

James nodded.

"No I get it. Been in the same school for four years and we're only just now getting to know each other with three weeks left."

"Right."

"I didn't come over here though just to watch you sweat." James teased. "I wanted to ask you some things about graduation."

Aleks shut his locker upon finding his pencil. He clutched the last of his school books tightly to his chest. His eyes met James'. His heart started to race.

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay first, do you know about Brett's party?"

Aleks nodded.

"Kay second, are you going?"

Aleks shook his head. For a split second, James almost looked disappointed.

"Why not?"

Truthfully, Aleks just didn't want to go. Parties weren't his thing and he was never invited or friends with the right people. Instead of telling that to James, he shrugged and told a white lie.

"No asked me."

James crossed his arms and gave him a confused look.

"Aleks, this isn't the type party that you need to be asked or invited to."

He shrugged again. James laughed.

"Well then, would you like to go with me? I'd have more fun if you were there."

Aleks' grip on his books tightened, an action that didn't go unnoticed by James.

"I mean as friends," James started to defend, "unless you wanna go as my date. Either's fine with me really."

Aleks stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time, clearly taken by surprised. He blinked a few times before trying to respond. Nothing came out. James soon became embarrassed and quickly tried to cover his tracks.

"Well uh, okay. I'll just uh, leave you to think about it? Yeah. Just.. just lemme know, I guess, if you wanna.. go...."

James nodded affirmingly then turned to leave. He felt a warm and slightly damp hand grab his wrist.

"No, no! I'd love to go. With you. As your date." Aleks said quietly. "It just took me by surprise."

Aleks felt his face flush. Even his ears were red. James sighed, relieved he didn't make a complete fool of himself.

"All right. Great. I'll uh, text you later and give you all the details?"

The boys exchanged numbers and parted ways, a red hue and smile worn on both of their faces.

\--

"Hey Aleks!"

Aleks turned at the familiar sound of James' voice. He smiled and waved back at the boy.

"Friend of yours?" Aleks' dad asked.

"Yeah! That's James!"

His dad eyed the young man across the football field, nodding approvingly.

"Go on. I'll see you back at the house later, alright?"

"Okay! Bye dad!"

Aleks gave him a quick hug before he sprinted off towards James. James chuckled seeing how out of breath Aleks was.

"You didn't have to run Aleksandr. I'm in no hurry."

Aleks waved him off. He bent back up, took a deep breath then exhaled. He looked at James, who wore an amused smile. Aleks smiled back.

"I'm just excited!"

James laughed. "I can see that. We can leave now if you'd--"

He was cut off by a woman yelling his name. James groaned loudly.

"James! Oh honey there you are!"

The middle aged woman emerged from behind a small cluster of teens. She swiftly engulfed him in a big bear hug and peppered his face with kisses. 

"Mom!" James protested.

She pulled away with a frown. Her eyes fell on Aleks.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were talking to someone! Hello! I'm Janice, James' mother!"

She held her hand out with a smile. Aleks grabbed it and shook it politely.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Wilson. I'm Aleks."

Her face lit up.

"Oh! So YOUR the cute little blond boy James has told me so much about!"

Aleks glanced at James who was mortified. He snickered.

"MOM! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Mrs. Wilson brushed off her sons outburst.

"Well I won't keep you two waiting. I'll go so you guys can go on your date."

She winked at them then left. James buried his face in his hands. His cap slipped off, revealing a lone blond strip that wasn't there the last time Aleks saw him. He smiled softly. James mumbled something inaudible.

"So, you told your mom I was cute huh?"

James looked up from and stared daggers at him.

"Shut the fuck up."

James grumbled, taking a hold of Aleks hand. He pulled him along behind him out of the stadium.

Aleks snickered once more.

"Hey man, if it helps any, I think you're pretty cute too."

\--

Music played softly at the café. People came and went upon receiving their orders. Aleks was too busy on his laptop to pay any mind. He was approaching a very important deadline and a distraction of any kind would surely cost him a big promotion. He hasn't even bothered to tell the woman who brought him his expensive coffee thank you.

Another customer walked in. Aleks assumed it was a regular based on the attention he got. He felt a pair of eyes on him and shifted uncomfortably, not once taking his own eyes from the screen. However, he suddenly realized the song playing. 

_But you get ready, you get all dressed up_   
_To go nowhere in particular_   
_Back to work or the coffee shop_   
_It don't matter because it's enough_   
_To be young and in love_   
_To be young and in love_

A flashback of Brett's party played in his mind. He sighed at the bittersweet memories, no longer in the mood to work. He saved his progress and shut down the laptop.

"Excuse me,"

Aleks looked up. His heart skipped a beat. The man before him seemed equally taken back, but his shock was soon replaced with an all too familiar,  warm, welcoming smile."

"Hey Aleks."


	20. Sheepish*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made on tumblr:  
> Could you imagine a fic so cute that Aleks gets a big stuffed sheep to cheer up a sad James?

James sulked for the rest of the day. Sure he was playing it up on camera, but he really and truly wanted that little stuffed sheep. Trevor apologized multiple times for trashing it. He'd been forgiven, but James still moped around. He'd even offered to buy him a new one; James declined. Trevor was out of ideas, so he left James alone in his hotel room. On his way to his own room, Trevor ran into Aleks.

"Dude, Aleks, you need to do something with James."

Aleks looked at him confused.

"What's wrong with James?"

"He's been moping around ever since I trashed that sheep."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know!" Trevor whined. "Just figure out something because he won't take anything from me!"

\--

James laid on his belly, bottom lip over top lip, the corners of his mouth pulled into a frown. He'd found some trashy movie to watch on the hotel tv, but lost interest quickly. At this point it was just background noise. His phone lit up every so often, no doubt from the guys asking if he wanted to hit the town. It was tempting, but James would rather stay in. So naturally, when someone knocked, he groaned and reluctantly went to the door. He tried peeping through the peep hole but something was blocking it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Aleks said.

James rolled his eyes.

"I don't feel like going out, so you can--"

"I'm not here because you're ignoring our messages."

James scoffed, feeling offended.

"Then what the fuck do you want Aleksandr?"

Aleks mumbled something under his breath then sighed.

"Just open the fucking door James."

James huffed. He stole one more peek through the peephole, still finding it blocked. With one more eye roll, he unlocked and opened the door. A big, stuffed sheep was shoved in his face. He looked between its little gray face and Aleks' slightly red face.

"Trevor told me you were sulking and then asked me to do something so...."

Aleks shrugged nonchalantly. James grabbed the stuffed animal and stared at it. It looked just like the one he bought earlier that day, but just happened to be three times the size.

"I went to like five fucking stores and got some really weird looks, so you better fucking be happy with it."

James looked back at Aleks and smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Mumbled a slightly embarrassed Aleksandr.

\--  
  



	21. Rough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on tumblr:  
> I just like, really need James as a power bottom?
> 
> *heavy smut, bottom james*
> 
> song inspo: FMLYHM by Seether

"Goddammit James! You're such a piece of shit, you know that!?" Aleks yelled. He was late, once again. James smirked. "I don't know why you're so upset. It's not like we're _exclusive._ " Aleks felt a rage start to grow inside him. He hated the games James played. James would constantly get under his skin and piss him off purposely. He got off on it. Aleks often questioned why he went along with his bullshit. If it were any other guy, he would've walked away a long time ago. "I don't know why I bother with you. I really don't." Aleks threw his hands and walked away. He didn't get very far.

James grabbed him from behind and forced him against the wall. The older man brought his face close to Aleks'. Lust filled his eyes while anger fill Aleks'. "You bother with me because you get some sick satisfaction out of this," James husked. It sent a shiver down his spine, "just like I do."

"I hate you." Aleks said venomously. James licked his bottom lip with a smirk. "No you don't." James grasped Aleks hands, bringing them up over their heads. He pressed his forehead against his. "You love this as much as I do." His lips graced Aleks'. "You want nothing more than for me to stop teasing. You want control. You want me on all fours, begging you to fuck me." Aleks gripped James' hands tightly and shifted. James kissed him sweetly, then relinquished his hold. The pair stared at each for a moment. James licked his lip again. "Well? What're you waiting for?"

No further invitation was needed. Aleks pounced on James, nearly toppling him down. Their lips instinctively merged together in a desperate, frenzied, lustful kiss. James moaned, needing to be closer to Aleks. He slipped his tongue between their teeth, making the kiss even more desperate and sloppy. Aleks urged James back on to the bed. He obliged and fell back, breaking the contact. Aleks wasted little time and made quick work of James' clothes and boxers. James sighed at the removal of clothing. He started jerking himself while Aleks removed his own garments.

Once it was all disposed of, Aleks replaced James' hand with his own. His strokes were slower, something he knew James detested. The man groaned in protest. "Aleks, _please._ Go faster."

"No."

James groaned again."Please!"

"No. _I'm_ in control now."

James was about to say something more, but instantly shut up as Aleks put his dick into his mouth. His head bobbed furiously. James thrust his hips up with each motion. "That's about all your mouth's good for." He panted. Aleks slowed his pace and started jerking him again. James twisted his fingers in Aleks' hair.

He tugged the locks forcefully, causing Aleks to moan. He pulled again and again, getting a different sound with each time. James gripped the short brown waves once more, but this time he pulled Aleks' head up to his. Their lips met again, but not for long.

Aleks crawled off his lover. He snapped his fingers and pointed up. "On your knees." James scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. On your knees."

James looked at him and laughed. "What the hell make you thin-- _Shit._ "

Aleks wrapped a hand around James dick and squeezed tightly.

"I told you: I'm in control. So, on your knees. _Now._ "

James did as told and promptly got into position. "Can you at least get the lube? You're not going in dry." He felt weight shift behind him then watched Aleks dig around in the bedside table. When he retrieved the bottle, he climbed back on the bed and spread the liquid all over his dick. He squeezed more out of the bottle and smeared it around and on James' hole. Aleks positioned himself, then eased into James.

"Oh _fuck!"_ He groaned. James pushed his ass back against Aleks, not giving himself anytime to adjust. Aleks pulled back then thrusted into him once again. " _Harder._ " James begged. Aleks pounded into him.

_"Harder."_

Aleks dug his nail into James' hips, then rammed him. _Hard._

" _FUCK!"_ He exclaimed. Aleks rammed him again and again, over and over, leaving James a moaning mess. With each thrust he did, James met him. He needed Aleks deep inside him. He was hungry for Aleks.

"Oh _god_ Aleks." James grasped the sheets when Aleks hit his prostate. He let out a low groan when he hit it again. "Right _there_! Don't stop!" He felt a hand snake into his hair. Aleks grabbed a fistful and yanked, causing James to whimper. Aleks smiled deviously. "You like that?" He pulled again. James gasped. "You like it rough?"

" _Jesus CHRIIIIIIST!!_ " James cried, feeling a familiar pressure build. He moaned as he came hard. The white, sticky substance shot onto to bed sheet. Aleks kept up his pace, cumming shortly after James. " _Fuck.._ " He breathed. He slowed then pulled out, collapsing on the bed. James fell beside him.

" _THAT'S_ why you put up with my shit." 

-

**_James is a top in my world, but I wouldn't hesitate to write him as a bottom again_ **


	22. Rough pt2*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In This Moment is one of my favourite bands and I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE this song so much._  
>  I’m also highkey in love w Maria Brink and I’d do anything she’d ask me  
> This is pretty long too, so sorry.  
> Also, since I had a request to fulfill for some more bottome James, I decided to make this that request. 
> 
> __**This was requested on tumblr:  
>  Could you do more bottom James smut?   
> *smut, bondage, bottom James***
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8wFEgL2PrI

James looked at Aleks like he had three heads. The younger man had ties in his hands and a gag. He smiled slyly at James. “There’s no fucking way in the deepest pits of hell that I’m gonna be bound and gagged. Fuck that. No fucking way Aleksandr.” Aleks scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Why? Scared you might like it?” He teased.

“No! I just don’t wanna fucking do it!” James defended, just a little too much.

“Well if you’re not worried about that, then why can’t we do it?” Aleks smirked, knowing he back James up into a corner. James eyed him angrily.

“Fine, but I’m not getting gagged.”

“As you wish, princess.” Aleks winked. “But you’ll have to get naked now ‘cause it’ll be kinda hard to undress you while you’re all _tied up_.”

James groaned at the cringy joke. “Do I need to tie my hair back?” He asked while removing his shirt. Aleks shook his head. He watch closely as James disposed of his shorts and boxers. He bit his lip and smirked, seeing that James was already getting into what was about to happen.

“You sure you didn’t wanna do this?” He teased. “Sure looks like you were liking the idea.”

James said nothing; he only rolled his eyes and positioned himself on the bed. Aleks threw that gag aside then climbed on top of James. He grabbed his arms, put them up above his head, and tied them together with two red ties. James moved them around to make sure they were secure.

“You good? Does that feel alright?”

“Feels about as good as it can not being able to move.” James muttered.

Aleks chuckled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Spread your legs.”

James did as told. Aleks crawled off the bed. He grabbed the last four ties and tied two of them ogether then tied James’ legs to the bed. James wiggled his limbs around to double check everything was tight, but comfortable for him. He gave Aleks the confirmation he needed, then Aleks began to strip. Once fully naked, he crept back on top of James.

“I hope you’re ready. The safe word is bandana.” Aleks said lowly. James squirmed under Aleks’ hungry eyes. He knew that look. He knew he be fucked– literally and figuratively. He knew that this would become a regular occurrence. James knew he’d end up loving this, and he hated that he already knew.

Aleks dipped his head and kissed James tenderly. James felt himself already beginning to breathe heavily. He felt the smile on Aleks’ lips. Aleks pulled away and place his mouth on his neck. At first, he peppered the skin in soft, warm kisses. Then he nipped. Then he bit. Then he sucked, leaving James’ neck with even more declarations of their love. He trailed his mouth down to his collar bone, repeating the same process. A kiss, nip, bite, and love mark. Aleks left marks all along James’ neck, chest, and stomach.

James writhed in pleasure and agony from not being able to touch himself or Aleks. He panted heavily.

“Aleks, please.” James begged.

“Yes James?” The innocent tone of Aleks’ voice made James more aroused.

“ _Touch me. Please_.”

“Where?”

Aleks ran his hands over James’ chest, causing him to sigh. He moved them down to his sides and squeezed. James tensed. He rubbed circles into his hips, then moved to his pelvis. James tensed again. His breathed hitched as Aleks finally touched him where he so desperately wanted.

“ _Oh. There_.” Aleks husked. James tried to thrust up into the touch, but failed. He groaned. Aleks grasped his dick and slowly started to stroke him.

“Relax. Let me handle everything.”

James closed his eyes and bit down hard on his lip. He wanted nothing more than to grab Aleks’ face and force him down. It drove him mildly insane not being able to do anything but beg and plead for his touch and mouth. He was practically vulnerable– and he hated how much he loved it.

A low moan escaped James’ mouth as Aleks went down on him. He went at a painstakingly slow pace, which he knew James absolutely hated.

“Aleks, please. Don’t do this.” James breathed.

Aleks stopped. “You wanna stop?” He asked concerned.

James shook his head.

“ _God no_. I just–” He sighed. Aleks resumed. “I just.. need more. Please. I need you to fuck me, Aleksandr. I need it like I need air. I need it _bad_.”

Aleks pulled away and smirked. “As you wish.” He quickly retrieved the bottle of lube in the nightstand drawer and spread the substance on his dick.

“Ready?”

James nodded. Aleks positioned himself and slowly slid into James. He dug his right hand nails into his left arms and let out a high pitched noise. James silently cursed himself for making such a whiny noise, but was nonetheless thankful at the pleasure was receiving.

“And you were 'worried’ you wouldn’t like this.”

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” James commanded.

Aleks did just that. With each thrust, James dug his nails deeper into his skin. With each whimper, Aleks went harder. Soon James was a moaning mess that drove Aleks crazy. He loved hearing his noises. He loved hearing his name being moaned so desperately. He loved James like this. He loved being dominant and in control of him.

“Aleks.”

“Not yet.”

“ _Aleks_.”

“ _Not. Yet_.”

“Aleks, please!”

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”  
James obeyed. Aleks pulled out. He quickly moved up, placing his dick in James’ face. Aleks grunted as he started jerking over James’ open and waiting mouth. James closed his eyes as Aleks came on his face. Most of the semen had missed his mouth. Once Aleks finished, he went back down on James. His head bobbed hastily, wanting to make quick work.

“Okay. Now.”

James abdomen tightened.

“ _Cum for me, James. Cum for me, baby_.”

James let out a low growl. His toes and fingers curled. Aleks placed his mouth back on to his dick and took every last drop James could give him. Aleks wouldn’t let up, which sent James even further over the edge. He made sounds that he’s never made before. When he finally finished, James sighed loudly and contently. His breaths were heavy. His body twitched and shivered periodically even after his orgasm.

Aleks smiled at the mess he made of James. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned down so they were face to face. Aleks smiled mischievously.

“ _You’re a dirty little fuck, aren’t you_?”


	23. UNHOLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemme explain….. I’ve been wanting to write a cult au since June when ITM released Oh Lord. The whole Ritual album gives me cult vibes and it’s just making the urge to write an au that much stronger.  
> Now, I’m not saying I’m going to write it, as I’ve still got Bloodthirst and elapsed to finish, even tho I’m not really feeling elapsed anymore. Bloodthirst is my main priority.  
> BUT!! if I do decide to do anything more w this au, it would be after I finish Bloodthirst or when it’s mostly complete. It also depends on if I still wanna write fics after Bloodthirst cuz I’m kinda getting to the point where I don’t feel like writing anymore.  
> That’s partly bc I’m getting burnt out and bc of  my depression and all that good shit  
> If u would like to read a possible cult au, pls let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **UNHOLY**   
>    
>  _adjective_   
>  _sinful; wicked._

     Often the most holiest or those who claim to be are the most wicked. People lost seek out these holy figures for guidance. They’re susceptible, vulnerable, and willing. The holy ones take advantage of lost and mold them, shape them into something that they’ve convinced the lost they’re meant to be. The lost are none the wiser. After all, they sought out for these holy beings and surely they wouldn’t lead the lost astray, right? Of course not!

     “O Father Brett,” Aleks knocked lightly. A muscular man peeked beyond his glasses, then smiled widely.

     “Hello Aleksandr! How nice of you to stop by! What can I help you with my son?” He gestured for the young man to come inside. A another man followed him inside, looking about as young as Aleks. 

     “Oh! You’ve brought someone new! What’s your name young man?” Father Brett held out his hand. The man shook it reluctantly.

     “This is James. I found him broke down on the highway on my way back from town.” Aleks said.

     “James. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Will you be staying long?”  
James frowned and shook his head. “Nah. I just need to find a phone. You guys got one here?”

     Father Brett signaled for the boy’s to follow. Aleks did so without hesitation, having been in Father Brett’s house many times. James stumbled over his own feet. The house looked bigger outside. Walls separated every room, making the inside seem very compact. It was by no means a modern house either. Everything looked like it was made in the late 19th or early 20th century. Old was the best way James could describe it. 

     "We don’t have many phones, but there’s a few scattered among the Holy Land.” Brett spoke. He pointed to the mounted phone on the kitchen wall. 

     “Holy Land?" 

     Father Brett beamed. "The place you’re currently experiencing. The church, the priests, my home, and a few civilian homes have phones. We’re very limited on technology as I and the priests find that it clouds and corrupts your mind and soul.”

     “Right….” James replied. “Well thanks for allowing to me make a phone call." 

     "But of course, young James. Aleksandr and I will step out to give you privacy. We’ll be in the living room when you’re finished.”

     Aleks smiled and gave a small wave. Father Brett placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him out of the room. James looked at the phone in utter disbelief. 

     “Christ Almighty. I wish I never got in that guy’s truck now.”


	24. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I actually wrote something that isn't HundarHD or a prompt for NovaHD.  
> What is this????? Hello?????  
> Based from today's vid w James' super fluff hair.  
> I'm also sorry that this sucks and is actually trash.

"Okay Aleks, what’s the deal?” 

James sat on the corner of Aleks’ desk with crosses arm, an amused look on his face. Aleks looked up at him and all that fluff atop his head. His mouth went dry searching for words. 

“Uhm, what,” Aleks cleared his throat, “what do you mean?” 

“Dude, we’ve been dating for years and have been friends for longer. I know when something’s up.” 

James scooted closer to him, making Aleks squirm. He smirked. 

“I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong. I’ve just been distracted, is all.” 

James nodded understandingly, pushing his hair out of his face as best he could. He stared at Aleks some more and scooted even closer. His thigh was now right against his hand. Out of instinct, Aleks placed his hand on James’ thigh, not realizing how high it was. 

“Listen, Aleks,”

James put his hand on Aleks’ and grabbed it, lacing their fingers together. He grabbed the back of Aleks’ chair and pulled it away from his desk. James released his hand and sat the best he could in his lap. Aleks’ eyes were glued on James’. His heart sped up. James cupped his face so Aleks gripped his thighs. 

“Why don’t you take a break and deal with your _big distraction_?”


	25. Drunk Enough

[Inspired by this pic](https://cow-flop.tumblr.com/post/165310278057)

* * *

 

Aleks giggled uncontrollably as James engulfed him in his arms. They fell forward on the bed. Aleks squealed when they hit the mattress. It gave him a head rush. His giggling calmed and soon he was smiling like the drunken idiot he was. James mirrored his expression, but a much more sleepy version.

"We're not that drunk right?" Aleks blinked slowly, almost like he'd forgotten how.

"I'm pretty drunk," James confirmed with a toothy grin.

"How drunk?"

"Drunk enough to tell you I love you."

Aleks smiled fondly at the confession and patted James' hand. James laced their fingers together.

"Say it again?"

"I love you," he said, placing a kiss on Aleks' hand after every word.

Aleks scooted closer to him so he could kiss him. He missed most of his mouth, making them both giggle, but he caught James' lips on the next try. It was sloppy, and messy, and their teeth clicked together frequently, but it fit them perfectly in and out of their current state.

"I love you too," Aleks whispered quietly. He was afraid of the words and meaning behind them. Maybe tomorrow they would forget their confessions of tonight.


	26. Poor Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **I uh.... really like Sweeney Todd so take this quick, short fic based on a scene from the movie**  
> 

The bell above the door dinged. Aleks walked in, tray in hand, spotting James looking forlornly out the window at the early morning bustle below. It pained aleks to him hurt so, to see him still mourning the loss of his beloved. He wanted nothing more than to wrap James in his arms and protect him from every terrible thought and painful memory. James was a good man—once, before the law abused their power. Aleks knew he was still there, somewhere deep down. 

“Hey. How are you feeling?” He asked calmly and quiet, so as not to truly interrupt James’ thoughts. If he heard him or not, Aleks didn’t know. He didn’t respond. 

“I, uh, brought you some water and fruit.” 

Still silence. Aleks bit his lip. 

“C-Can I ask you something?” 

This time James hummed, more or less telling Aleks to continue. 

“Do you remember him well? Do you remember what he looked like?” 

The words felt heavy leaving his lips. They hung just as heavy in the room. Aleks felt like he was choking. He wanted to bolt, run down the stairs and continue making the meat pies, but he didn’t. Instead he slowly walked towards James, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could hear the faint smile in his voice. 

“He had blond hair,” James spoke softly, “and the most beautiful blue eyes you’d ever seen.” 

Guilt welled up in Aleks’ stomach. What he was guilty for, well, who’s to say? Maybe it was because he’d had someone too, but he wasn’t abruptly ripped out of his life. Maybe it was because he wanted James to forget his past husband. Maybe it was because he wanted to be with James, help him heal the way he should. Maybe… 

“I think he’d want you happy, to move on and heal,” Aleks slid his hand down to James hip, squeezing it comfortingly, “He’s gone, James. _Life is for the alive, my dear_.” 

Aleks stepped back as James finally turned to face him. His eyes were a little red and his cheeks looked damp. He grabbed Aleks hands and intertwined their fingers. James smiled flatly at him before gently pulling him into a sad, melancholy kiss. It wasn’t quite what Aleks imagine their first kiss being, but it was still nice. He was glad James trusted him enough to vulnerable around him. 

The tender moment didn’t last long. James pulled away first with a heavy, almost content sounding sigh. His eyes were still closed with his forehead pressed against Aleks’. James inhaled his familiar scent—flour, fire, blood. It was home, as close as he could get anyway. His life will never be like it was fifteen years ago, and thanks to Aleks, James was finally starting accept that. With one final peck, James hugged Aleks, repeating the words he’d said to him.  
 

_“Life is for the alive, my dear_.”


	27. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**More Sweeney Todd au!! There’s some death and mention of blood and I guess gore????** _

There was something oddly familiar about the deceased man laying in a pool of his own blood. Something felt off to James. Aleks screamed at an octave no man should be able to, and when James came rushing down, Aleks was acting… strange, like he’d done something he really shouldn’t have. James eyed the body— frail, pale, lifeless. He was a short man, not overweight but he had some meat on him, and his hair. It was a dirty blond, with a lone strip of hair that was almost white. That, patch of hair… Something told him to check the body, see who it was— so he did.

James took slow steps to the pile of rotting corpses, focused only on one fresh one. He bent just enough to move the dead man’s hair from his face— and his heart stopped.  

“No, it couldn’t be…” James whispered.  

There, among the pile of bodies, among the people who wronged him all those years ago, among those people who deserved to have their throats slit, was Seamus. James’ Seamus, a slice right across his pretty little neck. The years had been as kind to him as they had to James. There were sores and scabs all over his face, but James knew that face anywhere. He knew that nose, those small lips. James had unknowingly and ruthlessly killed the love of his life.  

“James, I-I’m sorry.. I thought if you didn’t know—”  

“You knew he was alive,” James looked up at Aleks incredulously, hurt and betrayal evident in his voice, “You.. you lied to me, Aleks…”  
Aleks held out a hand in his defense.  

“No, no. I didn’t lie. I said he poisoned himself. I never said he died.”  

“Seamus…”  

James cradled the corpse to him, smoothing a frantic hand over the tangled and matted locks atop its head. He’d felt heart break before fifteen years ago— the first time he lost his life. He’d come to terms that Seamus was dead. He’d come to terms that he’d never have him back. He was content with his murderous barber shop and his lovers cannibalistic pies. His world had crashed in on him once before— but nothing could’ve prepared him to find out that his husband died a second time, and, by his hand no less.  

“Oh my god… ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!” James cried over and over, rocking back and forth.  

“He lived, but it would’ve been better if he hadn’t! That poison fucked him up so much! He was bedridden for months and then he slowly just… lost his mind!” 

Aleks kept talking, but James wasn’t listening—well.. 

“I thought it’d be best for you to think he was dead. Yes, I lied, but I lied because I love you! I’d be twice the husband he was! Could that _th-th-th-THING_ have cared for you like me?”  

James shot up and turned toward Aleks. Aleks took a few steps back. He was shaking, but tried not to show it. James smiled sickly at him.  

“Aleks, sweetheart, thank you,” James opened his arms wide, “thank you for trying to protect me.” 

Aleks eyed him suspiciously. James stalked towards him, but Aleks stayed put.  

“Honestly, dear, thank you, from the bottom of my cold, dead heart.”  

James bowed, reaching for Aleks’ hand. He let James take it, and James placed a gentle kiss over his knuckles. Aleks let himself be pulled close to James.  

“In your own words, ‘Life is for the alive, my dear,’”  

James started them in a simple, unchoreographed dance. Nothing fancy, just sways, spins, and sloppy steps. Aleks felt relief. He’d thought for sure James would actually skin him alive, but here they were, dancing in the bake house, with the blood and bodies of their enemies on the floor.  

“So,” James whispered.  

“So?”   
“So let’s keep living it,”  

“Just keep living it,” Aleks sang with a smile.  

“Really living it…” James mimicked Aleks’ expression, but just as quickly flipped.  

His smile fell. His grip on Aleks tightened. He spun them around one more time, and then shoved Aleks into the furnace and locked it. His screams were deafening. They bounced of the stone walls. If any normal person had heard these tortured and terrified shrieks of horror, their stomach may have turned. They may have felt sick. They may have tried to help poor Aleks.  

But not James. James didn’t care. James felt no remorse, felt nothing. The yelling didn’t bother him an ounce. It may have hurt his ears, but that was it. He felt nothing. Now, he’d truly lost everything. James had nothing. No husband, no business, no new love, no life—nothing. Life was meaningless.


	28. Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **  
> ~~I made myself cry writng the last two paragraphs~~  
>  **   
> 

_People age up until the point they met their soulmate. Some met theirs early on in life, others met their late in life. At that point, they essentially were immortal. They lived for years, sometimes decades, and in some rare cases, centuries. People could still die, of course, be it by disease, murder, sickness, or self inflicted, but they would no longer die of old age._

_Those who’ve died after meeting their soulmate as an elder usually fell victim to an already diagnosed— or undiagnosed— illness or one of the other ailments stated earlier. It’s also said that if your soulmate dies, you feel it, that you can feel the part of your soul that’s connected to them leave._

_And when your soulmate dies, so do you._

* * *

Some people never have the privilege and joy of finding their soulmate, and James had come to terms with that. He was well into his seventies and had another five years left— ten if he was really lucky. He preferred not having a soulmate, honestly. James felt they were overrated and just couldn’t picture himself spending the rest of his life with just one person—not that he had much time left anyway.

A few years back, James was diagnosed with an extremely rare terminal disease. Less than .1% of people in the world had it. It was so rare that there wasn’t any progress being made to cure it. Doctors informed how long he had to live and gave him options— James could live just like has been, day by day, or he could cut it his life short by assisted suicide. Doctors would give him a pill that he could take at any point, and he’d peacefully fall into slumber and drift away. James went with the first option, deciding he’d rather not choose his own death date. He went home that day, and wrote up his will.

James had very few people in his life, so writing his will was easy. He gave everything to Ein, his beloved Corgi, and entrusted her well being to Joe and his soulmate. James didn’t trust anyone else to take care of her but him. He knew she’d be in good hands. The thought of him dying before Ein really hit him hard.

James spent a long time crying that day. He grieved his life and his death. In that moment, he wished he’d found his soulmate, so that he could share his sadness with someone. Then he remembered his death would result in his soulmate’s. He also wished in that moment, that he’d taken the second option. What was the point in living if he knew he was going to die anyway?

Eventually, however, James stopped  wallowing and feeling sorry for himself. He took it upon himself to live as well as he possibly could. He rediscovered some old interests. He got back into wrestling, started gaming again, took Ein on more and longer walks, even got a new tattoo! James felt more alive in those days than he had before his diagnoses. He breathed new life and was happy, genuinely happy, something he hadn’t been in years. Things were great, and they only got better, especially on a particularly warm California day.

The dog park was Ein’s favourite place in the whole world— aside from Joe’s house, anyway— and she always made lots of new friends. Most of them were bigger than her, but she didn’t mind. It scared James sometimes. He doesn’t think Ein realizes how small she is and could easily get trampled. Sometimes, she did get trampled, but she went back to chasing the other dogs the instant she recovered. James admired her ability to bounce back so quickly.

“That your Corgi?”

Someone behind him spoke. James watched Ein chase a fluffy black and gray dog and smiled.

“Yeah. That your…?” James let his voice trail off. He didn’t know what kind of breed that dog was, but it was pretty.

“Keeshond. Her name is Mishka.”

“That’s Ein.”

“Like that anime?” The stranger question, amusedly.

James chuckled, finding himself slightly embarrassed that someone made the connection.

“Like that anime.”

James craned his neck back to look at the man standing behind him. He found a pair of old brown eyes and striking white hair. James’ mouth went dry. Holy shit this guy was attractive. The man wasn’t looking at James at first, but when they locked eyes, it hit them both.

“Hmm.. Never thought I’d actually meet my soulmate, especially so late in life,” he said with a smirk, “I’m Aleksandr Marchant.”

“James Wilson.”

Aleks nodded then came around to join James on the bench. He went back to watching their dogs play while James just… stared at him.

Soulmate. After all this time, James found them. He was flooded with so many emotions— happiness, shock, confusion, love, but most of all, panic and dread. How was he going to tell this man that he was going to die soon? James had already accepted his fate, but now he shared it with someone else. Aleks must’ve felt him freaking out, because he looked at him quizzically. James didn’t know what to say, so he just blurted it out.

“I’m gonna die soon.”

Aleks just stared at him. His lack of response made James antsy.

“Well,” Aleks finally spoke, “I’m gonna die soon too. Guess we better make the most of our time together then, huh?”

So that’s exactly what they did. They got married that day and Aleks moved in a week later. Usually soulmates took the time to connect, get to know one another. James and Aleks didn’t have the luxury of time. They didn’t have a moment to waste, so they did everything at once. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible before the inevitable happened. Besides, who’s to say you can’t fall madly in love in a month’s passing?

James and Aleks were soulmates. They knew they were meant for each other. That’s what soulmates were, someone perfect for you and your needs. If the circumstances were different, they still probably would’ve moved incredibly fast and not regretted a damn thing. Both of them knew rushing into things was their best option. Days, weeks, and months  were passing, and they weren’t getting any younger. James sure as hell wasn’t getting any better.

Three months into their marriage, he started getting sick, something the doctors told him might happen. It wasn’t anything major, just some cold like symptoms and some aches and pains. He didn’t think anything of it— after all, he was told it could happen, and he’d prepared for this. Aleks surprisingly and thankfully took it well. He seemed just as prepared— he also wrote a will and left Mishka to Joe.

Six months into their marriage, James decided to fly out to see his mother. It’d been far too long since he’d visited, and he wasn’t getting any healthier. He and Aleks were supposed to go together, but Aleks had a job obligation that he simply could not get out of, so James left alone. He’d promised Aleks he’d call as soon as he landed and that he’d FaceTime him as soon as he reached his mother’s place.

One hour into the flight, James felt light headed. It’d been a while since he flew. He figured it must be because he isn’t used to it. Two hours into the flight, he fatigued. He also found it a little difficult to breathe. Again, James chalked it up to his lack of flying.

Three hours into the flight, Aleks felt something. There was a weird pain in his chest. He rubbed at the spot over his heart. The pain then vanished, just as quick as it came, but was replaced by an emptiness. Aleks felt strange, like something disappeared from him. He rubbed at the spot once more, only to feel the emptiness spread through his whole body. That’s when it hit him.

Aleks reached for his phone in a panic, and quickly called James It rang and rang and rang, then went to voicemail. He knew it would come. He knew James was dying. Aleks had known that he would die. He’d prepared the best he could, but in the end, you can’t prepare for the loss of someone you love dearly— or your own death. Aleks knew by the end of the week, he would die. So, he called joe and told him to come get the dogs and to thank him for taking his and James’ babies.

* * *

_When your soulmate dies, so do you. You can feel their death in your heart, and you can feel your souls leaving. It isn’t painful, just an immense empty feeling. By the end of the week, you will be dead. You will be bedridden and exhausted, and you will peacefully slip into permanent unconsciousness._

_No one knows if there’s an afterlife. No one knows if you ever see your soulmate again. Most people choose to believe so, as it gives them peace of mind. Enjoy every moment you have with your soulmate, because while you may live for centuries, any day could be your last._


	29. Promise Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen.... I couldn’t not write this okay??????

_**[Based on this video](https://youtu.be/VyDxdSuTBEk) ** _

* * *

 “Hey James?” Aleks asked, propping a hip against his desk. James looked up at him, eyes innocent and curious. 

“What’s up?” 

“I uh, wanted to ask you something about today’s filming,” Aleks started, “more specifically about the uh, uh, ring and uh, proposal…” 

James cleared his throat then took his head phones off completely.

“Uhm, okay. What… what about it?” 

It’d been on Aleks’ mind all day. It was unexpected and more than likely just a bit but Aleks couldn’t shake it. He and James had been together for a long while now, certainly long enough for marriage to be discussed. They’d never brought it up. As far as Aleks knew, it’s never crossed James’ mind, and if Aleks was honest with himself, he’d thought about marrying James more than a few times. 

Aleks knew James loved him and would do anything possible for him, but he didn’t know if he loved him enough for marriage. That’s… a big commitment to say the least, one Aleks was ready to make. 

A bundle of nerves formed in his stomach as he searched for his thoughts. 

“Was uh, that just a bit… or did you… mean it?” 

James rubbed his beard. 

“Uh, both, I guess?” 

“Both?” Aleks repeated confused. 

“Y-Yeah.” James wipes his palms on his jeans. 

Aleks continued to stare at him, utterly flabbergasted. Both? How could it possibly be both. His lack of response prompted James to elaborate. 

“I-It started out as bit and then like, as I was getting on my knees I just… realized that I would like to marry you.” 

James’ cheeks flushed at his own confession. The words were out, floating above their heads. Aleks went to speak but found himself speechless. 

“So when do we tell the others?” Aleks finally said. 

“Tell the others what?” 

“That we’re engaged.” 

Now James found himself at a loss for words. He stared at Aleks. There was a faint smile on his face. 

“I guess we tell them tomorrow, and then everyone else when the video goes up?”  
Aleks’ smile grew. He leaned down to kiss James, his fiancé. 

“Sounds good, Mr. Marchant.” 

James scrunched his face, then kissed him again. 

“What makes you think I’m gonna take your name, Mr. Wilson?” 


	30. Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**I debated on posting this for long bc I didn’t like it when I first wrote it. Let it sit for a weeks or so, went back to it, reread it, and then wondered why I hated it ~~I do wish it was longer but Oh well~~** _

“This isn’t going to be like the other times I’ve bit you.” James stated, wanting Aleks to feel the weight of his words and the question he asked. “It’s gonna hurt, and once I’ve started, I can’t stop until it’s done. There’s also a chance that you won’t… That it won’t take and you—“

“That I’ll die?”

Aleks finished James’ thought. James swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded.

“I just want you to understand what you’re asking me. I can’t guarantee I can turn you.”

James’ voice was quiet, almost a whisper. Aleks grabbed James’ hands, prompting him to look at him, to look at the familiar set of eyes that he’d fallen in love with. There was no fear, no hesitation or second thoughts in those eyes. Only undying and unconditional love. James let him himself drown for a moment. He wanted to feel what he meant to Aleks, and what he meant to him. He wanted to memorize the colour of his eyes, the wrinkles at the corners when he laughed or smiled too much. He wanted to remember the feeling of his hands; the warm, pale, and soft skin touching him everywhere for every reason. James wanted to memorize Aleks’ face, every little pore and blemish, just in case this went horribly, horribly wrong.

“I… tried turning someone once before, someone who meant a lot to me, but it didn’t take. They died. I spent everyday for years after that learning everything I could. Even after all that time learning, I promised I wouldn’t ever try again, but here you are, asking me to turn you, and I’m really considering breaking my promise to myself.”

“I completely trust you, James.” Aleks said, squeezing James’ hand affectionately. James chuckled sadly.

“So did Seamus.”

Aleks pressed his lips together and looked away. James ran his thumb over top Aleks’ knuckles.

“If you’re really that worried, we don’t have to. I’ll back off and forget it. We can have this conversation another time.”

“Aleks,” James said. Aleks looked back at James and James smiled softly. “I… want to do this. I just want you to know what could happen.”

“Are you sure?”

James nodded. “Are _you_ sure?”

Aleks nodded.

“Okay, then take a seat on the bed. You’ll be dazed and probably light headed. You could faint. Best to be somewhere comfy if that happens.”

Aleks obeyed, gazing up at James with nervousness and faint excitement. James stared at him for a second before bending down and nuzzling his neck.

“I love you, so, _so_ much, Aleks.”

“I love you too, Ja—ahh!”

James sank his fangs deep in his neck and began drinking. Aleks grabbed James’ hips. Minutes passed and his grip grew weaker and weaker. Eventually his hands fell away and his body went limp enough that he was slouching. James stopped drinking. He bit his own hand, grimacing as his teeth pierced the skin. He smeared his blood over the bite marks on Aleks’ neck, then clenched his fist and cupped Aleks’ jaw.

“Open.” James commanded.

Aleks did so. James moved his hand over Aleks’ mouth, letting his blood drop onto his tongue. Once there was enough, James told him to swallow and lay back.

Now it was just a waiting game. James knew it could take anywhere from mere seconds to a full twenty four hours before anything happened. He hated seeing Aleks laying there, almost lifeless, but there wasn’t anything more he could do. He just hoped he did everything right this time.


	31. Waste Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Another short Sweeney Todd au fic.** _
> 
> _***talknof murder and cannibalism** _

James glowered at the gray and dull city he was ostracized from many years ago. Wrongfully convicted of a heinous and fabricated crime by an evil and corrupt judge, simply because the judge was obsessively infatuated with his husband.

“How did I live in a kingdom of thieves?” James growled. He turned his razor side to side, admiring the shine of silver. Memories of the life he was forced to leave behind flooded his mind. “How could I have been so blind? A sheep, flocking to the heard. A foolish man I was, trusting the law.”

Rain started falling from the sky, adding to the perpetual gloominess that plagued the city. James watched it splash against the window, envisioning droplets of red, blood of the people he would extract his revenge from. The thought filled him with a sickening joy. They made made him out to be a monster, a being with no morale, so a monster he shall be.

“Tell me, my love,” James asked, giving his full attention to Aleksandr. “Are the good people of this place, truly good? Are they free of judgement and sin?”

Aleksandr placed a finger to his lips in faux contemplativeness.

“No, sir, I suppose not. No one is.”

James hummed, looking back to his razor.

“So, they all deserve to die. Even you and I?”

“Yes.”

A dark, evil shadow shrouded James face. It paired nicely with his sinister grin. Screams echoed in his mind, horrified shrieks of bloody murder. Ahh, how it soothed him.

One might argue that James’ vision for revenge was skewed, that murdering innocent men would do nothing, that he should focus solely on the judge and his lackey— but he knew that wouldn’t suffice. Killing Mathewson and his second shadow Hundley would be the icing on the cake. James needed many more ingredients before it was time to frost.

“Well then, Aleksandr, how’s about we give these wretched citizens a head start on their doomed fate? What say you?”

“I say it’s a fine idea, Mr. Wilson, but how do you plan to do so?”

“Well, I am a barber, Mr. Marchant. It’d be far too easy to ‘accidentally’ slice their neck, yes?” James scratched his beard, relishing in his sadistic ways. “But, what do we do with the bodies? That is the one thing— perhaps the biggest— that escapes me. Piles of lifeless bodies would surely attract unwanted attention.”

James silently began to think of something, anything, that could be done. Aleks, on the other hand, tried to ignore the pit forming in his stomach.It wasn’t a big pit; it was small but large enough to make him notice and feel a little nauseous. Killing men who’d done him no harm? That surely wasn’t right. He wholeheartedly agreed with killing Mathewson and Hundley; they were the most guilty of all! Mathewson was an outright perv and disgusting man and Hundley was nothing more than his lackey, a spineless man who was nothing more than a follower.

Then… something came to Aleks. An idea, a most foul and despicable idea.

“You know, Mr. W,” Aleks started, pulling James out of his own ideas, “it’d be an awful waste to let those bodies rot.”

“Waste?”

“Yes, I mean… with the price of meat nowadays and all.”

James looked at Aleks confused. Then it clicked.

“Ahh. Yes. It would certainly be a waste.”

“Think about it!” Aleks said excitedly with his own smile. He hurriedly walked to James and turned him to look back outside. “So many men out there who need a shave! So many shapes and sizes! So many flavors! I’m sure they’ll taste better than all the pussies down at Mrs. Washburn’s pie shop!”

James turned to face Aleks again. He was beaming. It made his heart swell. He cupped Aleks’ face and kissed his forehead gently.

“What a brilliant and genius plan, Aleksandr.” 


End file.
